Don't Look Back
by drakorene
Summary: Anakin and Talise are twins, and both become Padawans. But Tal's Master dies, and she resigns from the Order and becomes a handmaiden to Padme. Obi-Wan begins to love her, but how can he touch the heart that has hardened over the years? Episodes 1 to 3
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is another Star Wars story I'm currently working on. Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I created some characters, but the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas._

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

The twin suns of Tatooine set, throwing night upon the city. In the poorest part of Mos Espa lay the slave quarters, which were nothing more than hovels one on top of another. On the second level terrace stood a young girl of nine. Her short, cropped blond hair was ruffled by the cold wind. Grey eyes stared out at the city which she called her home.

"Tal, I'm not going to say it again. Go to bed," said Shmi Skywalker from the doorway. Talise sighed and obediently followed her mother into the house. She went to the room that she shared with her twin brother, Anakin. Tal got into her nightgown and slipped under the covers. _Won't anything exciting ever happen to me?_ She thought.

She and Anakin had always wanted to leave Tatooine, to fly from one side of the galaxy to the other. Anakin had been a good pilot ever since he was born, but Tal could never get the hang of it. They had decided that Anakin would pilot a ship and Tal would be a passenger. _It's probably safer that way, anyway,_ Tal thought, thinking about how the two used to dream. The two twins were very similar in appearance. They both had blond hair and were roughly the same height. Anakin, however, had blue eyes, but that was the only really noticeable difference between the siblings.

The rest of the differences lay within the two. Anakin was a curious boy, who never gave up a chance to talk to the spacers who came into Mos Espa. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the galaxy. Tal didn't trust the strangers. She stayed home most of the time, or played with her only real friend, Chase Altair, an eleven-year-old boy who lived in a wealthier part of town. He wasn't a slave like the Skywalkers, but he liked Tal anyway, and they had been friends for years.

Tal knew that someday she would leave Tatooine forever, and that everything she knew would be left behind. She just didn't know how soon that day would come.

* * *

The next day came, and Tal was woken up bright and early as usual. She yawned and stretched. Anakin, in the bed next to hers, slept on, having not heard the alarm on the chrono. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed Anakin's sheets and yanked them off his bed. He woke up and grabbed for them. He took the sheets and glared at his sister. He got up, though, and ran out to get breakfast. Tal simply shrugged, thinking, _Works every time_. 

Shmi fed her children and then they were forced to leave to work in Watto's shop. Anakin immediately spotted Kitster, running off to greet him. Tal walked toward Watto's by herself. She was quickly accosted by Chase, who had apparently been sent out by his father to buy some food.

"This early?" Tal asked.

"Dad's crazy sometimes," Chase answered, shrugging. He changed the topic. "There's a Podrace coming up. Is Anakin racing?"

"No, he smashed Watto's Pod last time. It'll take ages to fix. Anakin can do it, but it'll take time."

"Is Watto angry?"

"Yeah, but he'll forget about it as soon as the Pod's fixed. Anakin is too valuable. He's a good racer. Someday he'll win."

Tal and Chase had reached Watto's shop, where Anakin already worked. Chase commented on the fact that Anakin was actually on time. Tal laughed and said, "He wants to get on Watto's good side again. Then he can race sooner." The two friends parted ways, and Tal went to work cleaning some old droid heads.

* * *

Tal returned home after lunch. Watto wanted her to work on fixing part of an astromech droid, and she was allowed to bring it home. The truth was she was horrible at anything to do with mechanics. Anakin had always done her work for her when she couldn't. And in return, she had done Anakin's chores at home, as well as his cleaning jobs at Watto's shop. The system had always worked, and Watto had never found out. 

Shmi wasn't in yet. She was still out at work. But Tal let herself in and made some lunch. She put the droid part in her room and reminded herself to talk to Anakin about fixing it for her. Then she left the house and ran over to the Altair household. She wasn't allowed in because she was a slave. The Altairs didn't like Tal or her family, but Chase had never let that bother him.

Whenever Tal went to find Chase, she always went around the back. She climbed up the side of the domed house and into Chase's bedroom. She was about to say something, when Chase motioned for her to remain silent. They climbed down and into the street.

"Sorry, Tal, but my parents are having an argument right now about my friendship with you, and I don't want you to get caught in my house. Not now. It would make everything worse," Chase explained.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for having to put up with me in spite of what your parents say. It isn't right that we shouldn't be friends just because I'm a slave."

"Well, it makes no difference to me. They can't stop me. They never have. They just like to fight, so this is a good excuse. Mom's actually on your side right now. She says we're just children, and that we should get to be friends because there aren't any other kids our age besides Anakin's friends. Mom hates them because they go talk to the spacers all the time. We don't, so she doesn't see much of a problem."

Tal smiled, and the friends began to walk towards the edge of the city, wanting to look out at the Dune Sea. It was a tradition of theirs. Even though there wasn't much to see but sand, Tal and Chase had always appreciated the beauty of their surroundings. Their plan was to do so again, but the wind started to pick up, and sand blew into their faces.

"Maybe we should go home," suggested Tal.

"Good idea."

They turned back and separated once they reached the Altair home. Tal ran as fast as she could to get home before the sandstorm got worse. She entered the house and stopped fast. There were three strangers eating at her dining table with her brother and mother, and she could see an astromech droid near the door. They all turned to look at her.

She remained quiet. She didn't trust these people who were obviously outlanders, even if her mother had let them into the house. She silently took a seat at the table and began to eat, all the while studying the new arrivals.

The first was a man around forty years old. He looked powerful, even in shabby local clothing. Tal thought she wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of this man, whoever he was. The second person was a teenage girl, who had long brown hair and was very pretty. The third was a strange-looking creature with earth-toned skin and long ears.

Shmi cleared her throat and said, "Tal, I'd like you to meet our guests." She put stress on the word _guests_ and gave Tal a warning look. It meant that Tal would have to at least pretend to trust these people. "This is Talise, my daughter and Anakin's twin sister," Shmi said to the company. She then introduced the man as Qui-Gon Jinn, the girl as Padmé Naberrie, and the (as she would later find out) Gungan as Jar Jar Binks. Very soon, the conversation turned back to whatever had been said before Tal's interruption.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin was asking Qui-Gon Jinn when Tal tuned into the exchange.

"What makes you think that?" the man questioned. Everyone watched with interest.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi."

"I wish that were so."

"I had a dream that I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?"

"I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system of the Republic, on a very important mission."

"How did you end up here in the Outer Rim?" asked Anakin.

Padmé spoke up. "Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can repair it."

Anakin was quick to offer his assistance. "I can help! I can fix anything!"

"I believe you can, but first we must acquire the parts we need," Qui-Gon said.

Jar Jar added, "Wit no nutten mula to trade."

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," said Padmé.

Shmi answered, "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

Qui-Gon said, "Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally."

"I built a racer. It's the fastest ever," Anakin shared. "There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my Pod."

"Anakin, Watto won't let you." It was the first thing Tal had said since seeing the strangers. She only spoke up because she, like her mother, hated watching Anakin race.

"Watto doesn't know I built it," he said to his sister. Then he turned to Qui-Gon and continued, "You could make him think it's yours and get him to let me pilot it for you."

"I don't want you to race. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it," Shmi said.

"But Mom, I love it. And the prize money would more than pay for the parts they need," Anakin responded, looking over at Qui-Gon.

"Anakin…" Shmi didn't know what to say.

"Your mother's right," Qui-Gon said to Anakin, and then turned to Shmi. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?"

Shmi shook her head.

Anakin spoke up again. "Mom, you say the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other."

Shmi sighed. She knew that Anakin was right, but before she had a chance to say anything, Padmé spoke.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll find some other way."

Shmi responded reluctantly. "No…there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

Anakin cried, "Is that a yes? That's a yes!"

The conversation moved to other things while Shmi and Padmé cleaned up the table. Tal silently got up and left, going into her room. She looked at the droid part which still needed to be fixed. _Looks like I'm going to have to do it myself, _she thought. She spent the rest of the evening working.

* * *

The next day, Tal went to work early, in order to bring the fixed droid part. She hadn't seen anyone all morning, but she was glad that she hadn't. She didn't quite know what to think about Anakin's new friends. She didn't think they were untrustworthy. Their story and everything they said had to be true. She shook her head and concentrated on what she was doing. Anakin had showed up a few minutes before, and apparently the others were also on their way. 

_There they are,_ she thought, seeing Qui-Gon leading Padmé, Jar Jar, and Artoo Detoo, the droid she had seen by the door. She crept closer toward them, going around the outside of the shop. She listened in on their conversation.

"…sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen will not approve," Padmé was saying.

"The Queen doesn't need to know," answered Qui-Gon, ducking inside the doorway of the shop.

Padmé slumped against the wall and said to herself, "Well, I don't approve."

Tal frowned. There must be something going on that she didn't know about. Who were these people? She knew they were stranded on Tatooine and they were on their way to Coruscant. She knew their names and that one was a Jedi Knight, one was the "Queen's" handmaiden, one was a Gungan from Naboo, and the last was an astromech droid. But she didn't know who this so-called "Queen" was. What was their mission?

* * *

Later that day, when everyone was back at the Skywalkers' slave quarters, Tal found Qui-Gon talking to her mother. She stood in the doorway and listened. 

"He gives without any thought of reward," Qui-Gon said.

Shmi answered, "He knows nothing of greed. He has…"

"He has special powers."

"Yes."

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."

Shmi shook her head sadly. "He deserves better than a slave's life. They both do."

Tal smiled. Even if she was forgotten and unnoticed by everyone else, her mother never gave preference. Shmi was always sure to include her, and to make her feel wanted.

Qui-Gon continued, "Had they been born under the Republic, we would have identified them early. The Force is unusually strong with Anakin, perhaps with Tal also. That much is clear. Who was their father?"

Shmi hesitated. "There was no father. I carried them, I gave birth, I raised them. I can't explain what happened." She glanced up at Qui-Gon. "Can you help them?"

"I don't know," he said, looking over at Anakin. "I didn't actually come here to free slaves."

Tal shifted, moving closer to hear if more would be said. Qui-Gon gave a start and whipped around. Tal was pinned by his gaze. It was the first time she'd ever been caught while eavesdropping. Shmi turned around and saw her daughter poking her head around the doorway.

"Tal? What are you doing?"

Tal stood up straight and walked outside. "I was on my way outside, but I saw you and didn't want to interrupt the conversation." It was a lie, and both adults knew it was. Thankfully, neither said anything and they let it pass. Tal walked down the steps and into the back area of the slave quarters to find Padmé, Jar Jar, and Anakin working on the Pod. Tal went to help Anakin. Soon, they were joined by Kitster, Seek, Amee, and Wald. They were all slave children that Anakin had befriended and grown up with. Anakin introduced them to his new friends.

"Wow, a real astro droid! How do you get so lucky?" asked Kitster.

"That isn't the half of it," Anakin said smugly. "I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow."

"What? With this?"

"You're such a joker, Annie," said Wald, in his own tongue.

Amee added, "You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run."

"Come on. Let's go and play ball," suggested Seek. "Keep racing, Annie. You're going to be bug squash."

Tal glared at their retreating backs. She hated it when the others made fun of Anakin's dreams. Only Kitster remained. He was Anakin's only true friend.

Tal watched as Jar Jar got his head get caught in the beam of the energy binders. She laughed at him, but he didn't notice because his hand got stuck. Padmé went to help him get it out.

Qui-Gon came and handed Anakin a power charge. Everyone backed away as Anakin got in his Pod and started it. The engines roared to life and everyone cheered. Anakin yelled, "It's working! It's working!"

Tal looked up to see her mother standing on the porch, smiling slightly, but with a worried expression on her face. Tal ran up the stairs and hugged her around the waist, relishing in the comfort her mother could give her. Tal's fears for her brother vanished. Everything would be fine.

* * *

After dinner that day, Tal went outside to look out over the city, as she did every night when the weather was good. 

Qui-Gon saw her leave and excused himself from the table. He followed the young girl outside and stepped up behind her.

Tal sensed the man behind her and said, "Hello, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon was surprised. He had made no noise and had said nothing. Perhaps there was more to this girl than met the eye. He hadn't truly believed that she, too, might have Jedi powers. He now thought he had overlooked her too soon.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She still didn't turn around.

"You don't trust me, Talise." It was a statement, not a question.

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you? We mean no harm. In fact, I'm trying to help you."

Tal turned. "No, not me. You want to help Anakin."

Qui-Gon sighed and stepped up next to her. "I did want to only help Anakin at first. He has unusual powers. But I was wrong to dismiss you so quickly. Now I know that you have those powers, too."

"What powers are you talking about?" Tal's distrust disappeared and her curiosity took over.

"Jedi powers. Talise, I intend to bring you both to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant if I can. However, I can't promise anything. I may not be able to free you."

"Then promise me this. If you have the choice to free one of us, then free Anakin. You owe him more than you owe me. After all, he's the one who will get you off the planet."

Qui-Gon looked reluctant, but he promised nevertheless. He rose to leave, but Tal stopped him.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Talise. But I haven't freed you yet." He left her alone.

_Yet_, she thought. _He said he hasn't freed me _yet_. But he will. He will._

* * *

Tal and Chase rode to the hangar on an eopie, pulling an engine. Anakin, Kitster, and Padmé rode another, pulling the other engine. Once they had entered, they all jumped down and Watto passed them by, saying something to Anakin that Tal didn't catch. 

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked the arriving Qui-Gon.

"I'll tell you later," he answered. He went to help Shmi off of the Pod, said "Good morning," and began talking to her.

Kitster said to Anakin, "This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time, Annie."

"Do what?" Padmé asked.

"Finish the race of course," he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"You've never won a race?" Padmé asked Anakin, incredulous.

"Well, not exactly," Anakin answered sheepishly.

"Not even finished?!"

"Kitster's right. I will this time." Anakin pulled his friend close to his side as if to reassure himself.

"Of course you will," Qui-Gon said. Padmé gave him a look that expressed all of her doubts.

Watching the discussion, Tal couldn't help but get a little annoyed at Padmé for not believing in Anakin as she should. But she was grateful that Qui-Gon had stepped in. If he hadn't, she probably would've done it herself.

* * *

The Mos Espa Grand Arena had been built specifically for the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace. It was huge, with enough room in the stands for almost the entire city. Tal had been there often, whenever Anakin raced. This time, however, she entered by way of the actual race track. 

Tal and Chase helped Anakin bring the Pod out. Chase, who was also handy with mechanics, helped Anakin set everything up. Tal listened to the two-headed announcer.

The first said, "And a big turnout here from all corners of the Outer Rim Territories."

The second head added something in Huttese. "I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid."

They began to announce the racers. When they said Sebulba's name, most of the crowd stood up to cheer for him. Tal had not forgotten that if Anakin had competition, it was in Sebulba, who had won the race several times.

"And a late entry, young Anakin Skywalker, a local." Tal cheered with the rest of Anakin's friends and fans.

"I see the flags are moving out onto the track." Tal turned to find C-3PO, the protocol droid Anakin was currently working on, carrying Anakin's blue and white flag.

It was soon time for the race to start. Kitster and Chase were the first to wish him luck. Tal hugged her twin brother tightly, fearing that he might die in this dangerous race. Every time he had survived, and yet every time, Tal hugged her brother tighter, and her fear became greater.

"Tal, I'll be fine," Anakin said, comfortingly. "I'm always fine."

"That's just it, Annie. Some day, it's not going to be fine. Someday, you're going to get hurt."

Anakin shook his head, knowing he couldn't change his sister's mind. He just hugged her back and then let go.

"Good luck, Annie," Tal whispered, then ran away to where Chase was waiting for her.

Shmi said her words to Anakin and the Qui-Gon helped him into the Pod.

Padmé, Qui-Gon, and Shmi joined the younger ones on the round viewing box, which rose as soon as everyone was on. Padmé confronted Qui-Gon.

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen is not –"

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too."

"You assume too much."

Nevertheless, Padmé followed Qui-Gon around the viewing platform. Tal stayed close to Shmi and Chase. Then the race began.

* * *

Anakin's Pod stalled. Tal buried her face in her mother's skirts. She didn't want to watch, even though she knew Anakin could fix it. And fix it he did, Shmi informed her daughter. They watched on the small view screen as the race continued. No one said a word. They just watched. As Pods raced by the starting line after the first circuit, Tal began to look out for Anakin's Pod. 

"Where is he?" asked Padmé.

Tal strained to see. Then she cried, "Here he comes!"

Anakin's Pod whizzed by, and the crowd cheered. _Two more circuits. Just two more,_ Tal thought.

Anakin continued to move up in places. By the time he started his third circuit, he was tied with Sebulba in first. Everyone was glad. Even Padmé wasn't doubtful of his ability anymore.

On the view screen, Tal watched Sebulba's Pod get stuck to Anakin's. She sucked in a breath, but couldn't seem to be able to breathe it out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only about twenty seconds, Anakin managed to detach himself from Sebulba. Sebulba's Pod broke apart and flew in all directions. Anakin sped away and eventually crossed the finish line. _He won!_

The two-headed announcer congratulated Anakin on his win and the race was over.

* * *

Shmi hugged Anakin. "It's so wonderful, Annie. You have brought hope to those who had none. I'm so very proud of you." She released him and Padmé took her place, kneeling in front of Anakin. 

"We owe you everything, Anakin." It was an apology for not believing in him. Tal was pleased that Padmé seemed to take her mistake in stride.

Qui-Gon soon arrived, but he soon left to take the parts to his ship. He took Padme, Jar Jar, and Artoo with him as well. Kitster and Chase had also left after the race ended. Shmi took Anakin, Tal, and C-3PO home, where they had a small family celebration.

Anakin entered the house with Qui-Gon only hours later. "Mom, we sold the Pod. Look at all the money we have!" He handed Shmi a bag.

"My goodness! But that's so wonderful, Annie."

"And he has been freed," said Qui-Gon. He looked over at Tal who had just come into the room. "They've both been freed."

"What?" asked Anakin.

"You're no longer a slave."

"Did you hear that?" Anakin turned to his mother.

"Now you cam make your dreams come true. You are both free," said Shmi, happy for her children, and yet sad that they would leave her. She looked to Qui-Gon. "Will you take them with you? Are they to become Jedi?"

"Yes" was Qui-Gon's answer. "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident."

Anakin was excited. "You mean I get to come with you in your starship?"

"Anakin, training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it's a hard life."

"But I wanna go. It's what I've always dreamed of doing. Can I go, Mom?" he asked, once again turning to Shmi.

She said, "Anakin, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone."

"But I wanna do it," he insisted. "Don't you, Tal?"

"What about Mom? Is she free too?" Tal asked immediately.

Qui-Gon was regretful, and said, "I tried to free your mother, Talise, but Watto wouldn't have it."

"You're coming with us, aren't you, Mom?" asked Anakin.

"Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go," she said.

"I don't want things to change."

"But you can't stop the change…any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Oh, I love you." She hugged Anakin, and reached a free arm to draw Tal into the embrace as well. Tal was once again thankful that her mother was so loving and kind. Once both children pulled out of their mother's hold, Shmi said, "Now hurry."

They went to pack their things. Tal grabbed only what few things were hers: a hairbrush, a tiny bit of money, an extra set of clothes, and a small holocube with a picture of her mother in it.

Tal and Anakin went outside and followed Qui-Gon. But Tal stopped. She turned to see Shmi watching them go. Tal glanced at Qui-Gon and Anakin who had both stopped. She ran back into her mother's arms.

"I can't do it, Mom. I just can't do it," she cried.

"Tal," her mother said comfortingly.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I hope so. Yes. I guess."

"Then we will see each other again," Shmi reassured her.

"I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise."

Shmi smiled slightly. "Now, be brave…and don't look back. Don't look back."

Shmi helped Tal get her pack on her shoulder, and Tal turned, but not before taking one last look at her mother. Tal picked up her suddenly heavy feet and walked slowly to where Qui-Gon and Anakin waited.

She didn't look back when they met Chase suddenly and she hugged him goodbye, leaving her best friend forever. She didn't look back when they got out of Mos Espa. She didn't even look back when Qui-Gon, in front of her, yelled, "Anakin! Talise! Drop!

She didn't drop to the ground fast enough. A speeder bike knocked her over. She curled up in pain, vaguely seeing Anakin running towards the ship. She heard the clash of lightsabers and saw the ship taking off. _I'm going to be left here. No one cares. They've already forgotten me._

She sensed rather than saw a brown-robed figure running towards her. A fleeting thought crossed her mind which told her that it definitely wasn't Qui-Gon. But the figure, a man, picked her up, and jumped to an impossibly high elevation and onto the ship's landing platform. Only when safe did she finally look back at Tatooine and the home she had left behind, wondering, _Will I ever see it again? Mom, be proud. I listened to you. I always have listened. I always will. I didn't look back. And I won't again._

* * *

_A/N: Review please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! Sorry about the long wait._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Twenty-two-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the cockpit of the Queen's spaceship. He had already installed the new hyperdrive, and now he waited for his Master to return with the two children he had mentioned.

All of a sudden, he heard a commotion and a young boy ran into the cockpit, panting. "Take off! Qui-Gon said to take off!" Obi-Wan assumed that this was the boy Qui-Gon had spoken of. But –

"Where's the girl?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, looking around him. He finally realized that his sister wasn't with him. Obi-Wan pushed past him and ran to the boarding ramp. He could see a small figure on the sand. She was hard to distinguish from the sand dunes because her clothes blended in. In fact, if it weren't for the red stain of blood, it would have been impossible for Obi-Wan to locate the girl at all.

Disregarding the fact that the ship was slowly taking off, Obi-Wan jumped to the ground. He sprinted to the girl and picked her up, noting only briefly that her left arm had been severely cut, as if by the edge of some vehicle. As he ran back, he saw the attacker's speeder bike and guessed that she had been slashed by the passing bike. He also spotted Qui-Gon and the other being in black fighting each other.

Obi-Wan barely managed to get up to the landing ramp because of the extreme distance from the ground. He got inside the ship, followed only seconds after by Qui-Gon. Both Jedi were breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" asked Anakin, who ran into the room, energized by the battle he had witnessed. He didn't even notice the girl in Obi-Wan's arms.

"I think so," answered Qui-Gon.

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin was anxious to know.

"We will be patient." Qui-Gon instructed and then said, "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi…Where's Talise?"

Obi-Wan had been holding the small girl in his arms the whole time, but only now did anyone notice her there.

"Tal!" Anakin cried out.

Qui-Gon stood up quickly. "Obi-Wan, take her to an empty bed chamber."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, getting up and taking the unconscious body away.

* * *

Two hours later, Obi-Wan still sat next to the bed of Talise Skywalker. He had already bandaged the wound himself and now waited for her to wake up. He had also taken a blood sample from her sliced arm, just as his Master had asked him to. Qui-Gon had measured the midi-chlorian count and found it to be the same as that of her brother, Anakin. It wasn't really a surprise, seeing as they were twins, but he had wanted to be sure.

As Obi-Wan waited next to Talise's bed, he passed the time by thinking over why he had jumped to get Talise. To be honest, he hadn't thought about it when it happened. It was as if the Force itself had pushed him to do it. And Qui-Gon had always told him that nothing happened without a reason.

"Mom?"

Obi-Wan looked at the girl, who still had her eyes closed. She was obviously awake, though.

"Mom, are you there?" she asked again, very quietly.

Obi-Wan moved closer. "No, I'm not her. Your mother is still on Tatooine."

Grey eyes flew open and stared at the young man sitting next to her. "Who are you?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," answered the young man. "I'm Qui-Gon's Padawan learner."

Tal didn't normally trust people fast, but something about this young man compelled her to believe that he was dependable. She could trust him.

She tried to push herself up using her wounded left arm. She cried out in pain, and slumped back down. Then she used her right arm to help her sit up in bed. She looked at the white bandage wrapped around her forearm.

"What happened to my arm?"

"You were slashed by a passing speeder bike," Obi-Wan said gently. "But don't worry; it's not infected. It'll heel in a few days."

"I fell onto the sand," Tal remembered. "I couldn't get up. I saw Qui-Gon fighting and Anakin running away…but who brought me here?"

"I did," Obi-Wan offered.

"Thank you, then, sir, for saving my life," Tal said, full of gratitude.

"Don't mention it," the Padawan replied, smiling, "and call me Obi-Wan."

* * *

It was night, but Tal was wide awake, having slept earlier that day. She got up from her bed. The first thing she noticed was the frigid air. She looked down at her clothes. She wore her simple beige pants and rough tunic. The shirt was bloodied along the left sleeve and in the front, where Tal had clutched her injured arm close to her. She sighed, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. She would have to wait until they reached their destination.

Tal left the room and began searching the ship. For what, she wasn't sure. But she found out that the Royal Starship had royal quarters for the Queen, a main hold, a forward hold, a raised cockpit, and the Queen's throne room. She kept exploring around the ship until she found Anakin, huddled up in the corner of one of the rooms. Padmé was there, too, so Tal didn't enter. She hid behind the corner, trying not to shake with cold, and watched as Padmé approached Anakin with a blanket, saying, "You come from a warm planet, Annie. A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold." Padmé wrapped the blanket around Anakin, and sat down to talk.

"You seem sad," Anakin observed. He had grown much attached to Padmé during her stay on Tatooine. He noticed when she felt certain emotions, and her sadness made him sad, too.

Padmé hesitated a moment, and then responded, "The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering…dying. She must try to convince the Senate to intervene. I'm not sure what will happen."

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again," Anakin said despondently. He pulled a small wooden pendant out of his pocket and gave it to Padmé. "I made this for you…so you'd always remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune."

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you by," Padmé said, looking at it. She glanced at Anakin. "Many things will change when we reach the capital, Annie, but my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you, too. Only I –" Anakin started to say.

"– Miss your mother," Padmé finished for him. She pulled him close to her and embraced him.

Tal was about to move away from the doorway, when a hand clamped over her mouth and a voice said into her ear, "It's just me, Tal." The young girl exhaled in relief, but was promptly pulled into the small kitchen aboard the ship.

When she was released, Tal turned to find Obi-Wan standing there. Before she could say a word, however, the young Jedi said, "What do you think you were doing? Spying? Do you know how impolite that is? That's your brother in there! How do you think he would feel, knowing that his sister was listening in on him? Talise Skywalker, are you even listening to me?"

The answer was no, she wasn't. Tal had immediately moved towards the food storage units, where she was rummaging around, trying to find something to eat. When she heard her name, she turned around, facing a very put-out Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What? Like you've never eavesdropped on anyone before?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, no I haven't."

"Geesh. Live a little. Have some fun, Obi-Wan." Tal moved to the table and dumped her meal onto it. She sat down and gestured for Obi-Wan to join her. He sighed but took a seat across from her anyway. "You're not much of a rule-breaker, are you?"

"No, I've always done what was asked of me. When you're a Jedi Padawan, you learn to follow the rules. If I didn't follow the Code, I'd be kicked out of the Jedi Order completely."

"What's the Code?" Tal asked, while looking around for a blanket to keep her warm. Obi-Wan took off his Jedi robe and handed it to her. She thanked him and he answered her question.

"It's the Jedi's central philosophy. It's been changed over the millennia, but the core beliefs are the same."

"What does it say?"

"There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force," Obi-Wan recited.

"What does that mean?"

"It can be interpreted in different ways, I suppose. But the Council has added other restrictions to those basic ideas."

"What kind of restrictions?" Tal's food was forgotten, and her curiosity was creating hundreds of questions in her head.

"A lot," Obi-Wan answered illusively.

"Like what? Give me an example."

"We're not allowed to have any attachments," he finally answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Tal inquired.

"Well, I've never been able to meet my family. I was taken away when I was an infant and I've never seen them since. And we're not allowed to fall in love." Seeing that this wasn't a satisfactory answer, he added, "The Jedi also live by the rules of self-discipline, responsibility, and public service."

"But what do the lines of the Code mean? Wouldn't it be impossible to have no emotions?"

Obi-Wan laughed a little. "It doesn't mean we're emotionless. It just means that we're not controlled by our feelings. As young Jedi, we're forced to explore and understand our feelings so that they can be dealt with."

"Right…so what about the next line."

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. Of course we don't know everything. Ignorance has to be accepted. It tells us to open our minds and use both our rational mind and our intuition."

"And the next?"

"There is no passion; there is serenity. That means basically the same thing as the first one, only it's more specific. We can't act rashly. We have to act calmly."

Tal didn't have to ask.

"The fourth line states that there is no chaos; there is harmony. Jedi have to realize that everything is connected and dependent upon each other. We have to accept the tragic and painful things that life throws at us."

"And the last one says that there is no death; there is the Force."

"We have to be ready for death," Obi-Wan admitted. "As a Jedi, we lead dangerous lives, and at any moment we could be killed. But we also learn that death is part of life. We must not fear it."

Tal thought about it for a moment, and then asked, "When will we get to Coruscant?"

Obi-Wan, although a bit taken aback by the abrupt change of topic, replied, "Tomorrow."

Tal proceeded to ask questions about the "important mission" that the Queen was on, and Obi-Wan answered as best as he could. The two new friends spent the rest of the night talking, or at least until Obi-Wan decided that they both needed some sleep. Tal was reluctant to go to bed. It would mean that they'd reach Coruscant sooner, and she would have to say goodbye to Obi-Wan, and possibly Anakin.

* * *

As soon as the ship landed on Coruscant, Tal felt something. It was almost like a warning, but she couldn't identify it. Nevertheless, it only increased her distrust and fear of strangers. She chose to stay close to those whom she did trust.

Tal stayed beside Obi-Wan as the group from Naboo got off of the Queen's transport. She kept a firm grip on the brown sleeve of the Padawan's robe, still being careful with her injured left forearm. Her eyes darted back and forth between the people who had come to greet the Queen.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." said the man wearing green. Tal assumed he was Senator Palpatine, the representative of Naboo in the Galactic Senate.

The Supreme Chancellor said to Queen Amidala, "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay how distressed everyone is about the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor," the Queen answered coolly. Tal supposed she was under a lot of stress because of the blockade, but she managed to look composed. But maybe that was because of a huge black gown and tons of white face makeup to hide her emotions from others.

Palpatine led Queen Amidala and her handmaidens into a waiting air taxi. Jar Jar and Anakin followed them after Padmé motioned to the two. Tal stayed hidden behind Obi-Wan's robe, still clutching onto his robe. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stayed behind with the Supreme Chancellor. Only Obi-Wan knew she was there, but the air taxi which carried everyone else left the landing platform, and he didn't speak out in time. Tal briefly wondered if she was supposed to go with them, but it was too late now.

Obi-Wan made eye contact with Qui-Gon and then motioned at Tal, who was trying to remain unseen. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew Tal was shy and mistrustful, but he didn't know whether or not she could stay with them. Qui-Gon looked at Tal, who felt his eyes on her. This only caused her to bury herself further into the Padawan's robe.

Hanging on to Obi-Wan's robe was like clasping her mother's skirts. It made her feel more contented, knowing that someone could offer her the comfort that her mother used to give. Shmi Skywalker was shorter though, and the proportions were a little different. With Shmi, Tal's head was almost level with her mother's shoulder. With Obi-Wan, however, she could only hug him around the waist, which she did now. Instead of hiding behind him, Tal now went inside of his brown robe.

She heard Qui-Gon chuckle and peeked out to see Chancellor Valorum smiling too. She didn't look up at Obi-Wan, but knew he was probably laughing at her as well. Tal went back under the robe, and felt Obi-Wan's arm go around her slight shoulders. She was grateful that the adults decided to ignore her presence in the end.

Qui-Gon spoke up. "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become much more complicated." He didn't elaborate on it, though, knowing that Tal was there. Instead, the Chancellor invited the Jedi (and Tal) to use his shuttle to get there. They accepted and Qui-Gon got on board with Valorum. Obi-Wan attempted to move, but couldn't because of Tal. He saw Qui-Gon waiting and gestured for him to give them a moment.

"Tal, we have to go to the Temple," Obi-Wan said as gently as possible. Tal shook her head into his side. Obi-Wan detached himself from her grip and kneeled before her, pulling his robe away. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Tal, I know you're afraid, but you shouldn't be. Chancellor Valorum is going to help us."

"It's not him that I'm afraid of. I don't know what I fear, but it's like _something_ called out a warning to me." Tal looked at Obi-Wan with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I should have gone with Anakin, but I didn't want to leave you. You make me feel safe. The way Mom did."

Obi-Wan was touched that Tal had grown to trust him so quickly. He was a bit concerned about the "warning" she had gotten, which he could only assume was from the Force itself. But he let it go, thinking it was just the new surroundings which were affecting her.

He stood up and hugged her to his side, leading her into the transport. Qui-Gon introduced her.

"Tal, this is Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Chancellor, this is Talise Skywalker, a friend we met on Tatooine." Tal wasn't sure what to do, so she bowed as much as she could while next to Obi-Wan. Valorum smiled gently at her, and she felt a little more at ease.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were left to sit in the two seats in the back. There was another empty seat in front, but Tal wanted to stay with the Jedi. Obi-Wan solved the problem by picking her up and setting her down on his knee. Tal smiled widely up at him. The ride was short, but Tal still made herself comfortable by burying her face into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what to make of Tal. With him, she was reserved and cold to most people, but with Obi-Wan, she acted as if she had known him her whole life. He could tell that they had formed a close bond, but he worried about it. He could sense that their bond would never weaken, that it would only grow stronger as time passed.

He compared it to the friendship between Anakin and Padmé. No, it was too different. Anakin loved Padmé. That much was obvious to anyone who knew him. Padmé, on the other hand, might grow to love him someday, but for now, they would remain only friends.

Talise, however, would probably only think of Obi-Wan as a friend, or maybe an older brother. She seemed at home with him, but her nature was such that loving anyone would be difficult for her. And Obi-Wan took his role as a Jedi far too seriously, so he could never think of doing anything, even if he did fall in love.

And yet, Qui-Gon knew his apprentice well. Someday, when Talise was no longer a girl of nine, Obi-Wan would cease to regard her as such. Talise would probably blossom into a beautiful young woman, and Obi-Wan's feelings for her would grow likewise. _Obi-Wan may follow the rules without question, and he may be the last person to go against the Code, but even he cannot escape what the Force has willed for him, _Qui-Gon thought to himself.

Qui-Gon was startled out of his thoughts when Talise poked him in the shoulder. "Qui-Gon, sir, we're at the Temple."

"Thank you, Talise." The two Jedi and Tal got off the Chancellor's transport. They thanked Valorum and entered the Jedi Temple. It was huge, separated from the bustling city around. There was a spire in each corner, with one extremely tall one in the middle.

Intimidated by the size of the Temple, Tal made it a point to stay close to Obi-Wan as they walked down the corridors.

"Tal, I wish we had time to give you a tour, but someday I'm going to show you the whole Temple," Obi-Wan promised.

"Okay," Tal said happily.

Qui-Gon led them to one of the four outer spires. Obi-Wan informed Tal that this was where the Jedi High Council made their decisions. They took the elevator to the top. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan waited until the Council was ready to see them, and then they all went into the Council chamber.

Tal looked at her surroundings. Around her sat the twelve members of the Jedi Council. Everyone looked at her rather than at Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. She once again hid herself behind Obi-Wan's Padawan robe. One of the Jedi Masters spoke up.

"Master Qui-Gon, a girl you have brought?" Tal smiled into the brown fabric. The Jedi worded his sentences in a funny way.

"Yes, Master Yoda. This is Talise Skywalker. We discovered her on Tatooine," answered Qui-Gon.

No more was said about her. They turned to more serious topics. Talise didn't pay attention at first, preferring to look at the vast cityscape of Coruscant. But she soon tired of it and listened in on the discussion.

"…he was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord," Qui-Gon ended his narrative of the recent events.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium," exclaimed a Jedi Master. (Tal later found out that his name was Ki-Adi-Mundi.)

Another member of the Council, Mace Windu, was also doubtful. "I do not believe that the Sith could have returned without us knowing."

"Ah, hard to see, the dark side is," said Master Yoda.

"We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you," said Master Windu, dismissing them.

Obi-Wan bowed, so Tal did the same. They moved to exit, but Qui-Gon remained standing in front of the Council. Tal and Obi-Wan stood, waiting, by the door.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" asked Yoda.

Qui-Gon answered promptly. "With your permission, my master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence you say?"

"Located around a person?" Master Windu looked at Yoda.

Again, Qui-Gon had a ready answer. "Two people. Twins. A boy and a girl. Their cells have the highest concentrations of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life-form. It is possible they were conceived by the midi-chlorians."

"You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's one of these children?"

"I don't presume to –"

"But you do," countered Master Yoda. "Revealed your opinion is."

"I request they both be tested, Master."

"Oh? Trained as a Jedi you request for them, hmm?"

"Finding them was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of that."

The Council members shared glances. Finally, Mace Windu sighed and said, "Bring them before us then."

"Talise is here right now," Qui-Gon said, looking over at her. Tal had listened to the whole conversation and was afraid that she would be tested. Now it looked like she would have no choice. Qui-Gon signaled for her to stand next to him. She glanced at Obi-Wan and moved reluctantly forward.

"Leave us with the girl, Master Qui-Gon," Mace Windu ordered. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and left. Right before the door closed behind them, Tal saw Obi-Wan turn around a give an encouraging smile. It gave her the strength to stand up tall and not attempt to run away.

First, the Council asked her to name the pictures which appeared on a screen that Master Windu held. She apparently guessed them all correctly because the dark-skinned Jedi nodded to Yoda. After that, Master Yoda asked, "How feel you?"

"Doubtful, sir," she answered truthfully.

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure if I want to be a Jedi."

"Want to be a Jedi you do not?"

"Maybe not, sir."

"Why not?" asked Master Windu.

"I would feel confined."

"How so?"

"I wouldn't be able to visit my mother ever again. I wouldn't be allowed to see my brother. I couldn't fall in love and have my own family someday. My life would be based around a Code that I don't believe I could follow."

The Council looked interested now, instead of shocked like she had expected. They traded looks with one another, but no one seemed to want to say anything.

Finally, Master Yoda instructed, "Young Skywalker, with Qui-Gon you must stay. Examine your brother first we must. To come to us, you must ask him."

Tal had learned that the Jedi High Council was not as frightening to face as she had originally thought. She didn't trust them, but she knew that if she ever met them again, she wouldn't be shy.

Tal bowed deeply to the Council and left the southwest spire. She didn't know where she was going, but she soon found herself on a large balcony which overlooked the city. Standing upon it were Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were talking.

"If you would just follow the code, you would be on the Council. They will not go along with you this time," Obi-Wan was saying.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice," Qui-Gon answered.

Tal coughed to get their attention. They turned simultaneously to face her. She shifted on her feet. "Master Yoda wants Anakin to see the Council," she informed them.

"Thank you, Talise. I will get him now," Qui-Gon said before leaving the two alone.

"How was the test?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Fine, but I don't know if I want to become a Jedi after all," Tal said, sitting down on the ground. "After what you said about the Code, I think I would feel caged in."

"But you would a Jedi, even with the restrictions." Obi-Wan sat down beside her.

"Obi-Wan, I've been a slave my whole life. I want to feel free, not trapped. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

They sat in a companionable silence for a moment, until Obi-Wan jumped up and suggested, "Let's get you some clean clothes." Tal agreed whole-heartedly. She hated the things she wore now, especially since they were bloody and torn.

They ended up finding an extra Padawan outfit. Obi-Wan said that it was the style that the younglings wore. Due to Tal's small frame, it fit her pretty well. It consisted of an under tunic which was simply an earth-tone shirt, an outer tunic which wrapped around and was held by a belt, and a pair of beige pants. Tal felt like a real Padawan when she put them on.

* * *

It was late evening, and Tal once again stood before the Jedi Council. This time, however, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were all there with her. They waited to hear the Council's decision.

Ki-Adi-Mundi broke the silence. "The Force is strong with them."

"They are to be trained, then?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Talise will be, but Anakin will not," Master Windu said. Tal thought, _But I don't want to be a Jedi anymore! Anakin is the one who wants to train!_

"Why not Anakin also?"

"He is too old."

"But why did you allow Talise to train? They are the same age."

"Talise has knowledge of the Force already, even if she does not realize it."

"But Anakin _is_ the chosen one. You must see it."

"The chosen one, either sibling could be. But clouded this boy's future is," said Yoda.

Qui-Gon made a difficult decision. "I will train him then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

"An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second."

"The Code forbids it," added Mace Windu. _Oh, great, yet another thing that the Code won't allow,_ thought Tal sarcastically.

"Obi-Wan is ready," stated Qui-Gon.

"I am ready to face the trials," Obi-Wan offered, stepping forward.

Yoda disagreed. "Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready."

Qui-Gon was quick to defend his Padawan. "He is headstrong, and he has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

"Young Anakin Skywalker's fate will be decided later."

Windu explained further, "Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," put in Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith. Take both Anakin and Talise with you. We will discuss that subject later, when you return."

Yoda dismissed them. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

Night had fallen on Coruscant. A transport dropped off two Jedi and a pair of twins. They were on the landing platform of the Naboo Queen's starship. Anakin and Tal went to wait by the ship while Obi-Wan spoke with his Master.

"It's not disrespect, Master. It's the truth."

"From your point of view."

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain. He's not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Besides, Obi-Wan, how would you react if it was Talise who wasn't allowed to train? Because I have a feeling that your argument would be quite different." He allowed Obi-Wan enough time to look down in shame before ordering, "Now get on board." And Obi-Wan obeyed.

Tal saw he was in a bad mood, and so she didn't join him aboard the ship. Instead, she went to stand with Anakin and Qui-Gon, who had begun talking.

"I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful. Always remember: Your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you'll be safe."

"Master, sir, I heard Yoda talking about midi-chlorians. I've been wondering – What are midi-chlorians?"

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life-form that reside within all living cells."

"They live inside me?" Anakin didn't look to happy about the thought.

"Inside your cells, yes. And we are symbionts with them."

This time Tal asked for clarification. "Symbionts?"

"Life-forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you."

"I don't understand," Tal complained.

"With time and training, Talise, you will. You will."

Queen Amidala had arrived and Qui-Gon got up from his crouched position to greet her. "Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me," said the Queen while walking brusquely towards her ship.

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen." They boarded the Naboo cruiser.

Jar Jar, about to get in, jumped up and yelled, "Wesa goin' ho-o-o-me!"

"Come on, Artoo," said Anakin. The little droid whistled and Tal followed it into the starship. She immediately found Obi-Wan in the cockpit. Together they watched Coruscant get smaller and smaller until they went into hyperspace and nothing was seen at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! _

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Star Wars._

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Tal decided to leave Obi-Wan to himself for once. She wandered around the ship until she found the Queen's quarters. She knocked and was allowed in by one of the handmaidens. Queen Amidala was just leaving through the door which led to the throne room, and two handmaidens followed her. Tal didn't have a chance to ask where Padmé was because the brown haired handmaiden who had let her in began to speak.

"The Queen is about to speak to the Jedi and Captain Panaka."

"Who's Captain Panaka?" Tal asked, curious.

"He's the Queen's head of security. They're in an important meeting, but you may join them if you wish."

"Yes, um…" Tal didn't know the handmaiden's name.

"I'm Sabé. And you are?"

"Talise Skywalker, but everyone calls me Tal. I'm actually looking for Padmé. Could you tell me where she is?"

Sabé hesitated. "Padmé…is in the throne room with Queen Amidala. But if you go in there, don't disrupt anyone."

"Yes, Sabé," Tal said. She exited through the door that the Queen had used and found herself in the ship's throne room. She had come in behind the Queen, so everyone saw her. She lowered her head a little as if to avoid their gazes and made her way to Obi-Wan, who stood near the opposite door. This time, however, she didn't hide in his robe; instead, she placed herself next to him and listened.

Panaka resumed his dialogue. "As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty."

"I agree," put in Qui-Gon. "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

"I will take back what's ours," said Queen Amidala.

Panaka wasn't so confident. "There are too few of us, Your Highness. We have no army."

"And I can only protect you. I can't fight a war for you," added Qui-Gon.

The Queen of Naboo had a plan. "Jar Jar Binks."

"Mesa, Your Highness?" asked Jar Jar, stepping around Obi-Wan.

"Yes. I need your help."

The Queen laid out her plan to search out the Gungans and ask for their help. She didn't give any more information than that, however, because she needed this part of the plan to work first.

Before leaving the throne room, Tal looked at the two handmaidens who were on either side of the Queen. She didn't see Padmé, however, and walked out.

* * *

Tal found Anakin in the main hold. She hadn't originally wanted to see him alone, afraid that he would hate her for being allowed to train as a Jedi. And she was right; Anakin was angry. As soon as she walked through the door, Anakin greeted her sarcastically. 

"Well, if it isn't the Order's newest Jedi Padawan."

Tal sighed. She had known this would happen. "Annie, you know I don't want to be a Jedi."

"That still doesn't change the fact that _you_ will be a Jedi and _I _won't."

"Anakin, you know, you can be really selfish sometimes," Tal pointed out, sitting down on a chair.

"Me, selfish? I risked my life to win that money for Qui-Gon and Padmé," Anakin said cockily.

"If you had been chosen for training, I would have supported you. I would have been happy for you. But you're upset because, for once in your life, I'm better at something." Tal got up from her seat, and her voice got louder and louder until she was shouting at her brother. "Anakin, you've always been better at _everything_. You race Pods, I can't. You can fix things, and I've had to ask you to do my work because _I can't do it._ You're the one who saved Qui-Gon and Padmé, while _I _sat around and watched. Do you think I'm happy with that? Do you think I've never been jealous of you?"

"Tal –" Anakin began.

"No, Anakin. I am sick and tired of you acting like a brat. You can't stand not being the best at everything. You're not perfect. No one is. But you can't expect anybody else to be. It's like, whenever I make a mistake, you get angry and think that I should've done it right. But when you make a mistake, you think that it's okay to mess up. And you're right, it is okay, but you have to feel that way for my screw ups too."

"Tal, I'm sorry," Anakin apologized. "But it's not fair that you get to be a Jedi and I don't. We're twins. We've done everything together."

"No, we haven't, Anakin. I never raced Pods. I never got to hang out with you and your friends. I haven't gotten to spend any _real_ time with you for the last two years. And especially not now. I thought that, with you here, everything would be better. I thought you'd look after me. You know I'm shy and I don't feel comfortable around others. But you haven't helped me through that. I needed you, Anakin." A whispered followed her angry words. "I _still_ need you."

A tear leaked from the young girl's eye as she turned away to leave. Only then did she notice the group of people crowded in the doorway. She pushed through them, noting only briefly that the group consisted of Padmé and another handmaiden, Obi-Wan, and two guards.

Obi-Wan immediately moved to follow her, but Padmé stopped him with a hand on his arm. "She probably wants to be alone," she said quietly. Obi-Wan nodded and looked at Anakin. He wanted to reprimand the boy for distressing his sister, but thought better of it. _I think she gave him enough of a verbal lashing._

Instead, Obi-Wan left the boy to Padmé's care and ushered the rest of the people out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Obi-Wan went to look for Tal. He found her in the cockpit, talking to the pilot, Ric Olié. He didn't mention the argument he had witnessed, choosing to give her a lesson about the controls on the ship. She wasn't as curious as Anakin would be, but she was interested and eager to learn nonetheless. 

Their short lesson was interrupted by Ric. "I have one battleship on my scope."

Obi-Wan moved to look over the pilot's shoulder. "It's a droid control ship."

"They've probably spotted us," Captain Panaka said.

"We haven't much time." Obi-Wan knew that there would be a battle coming up soon. He took Tal into a storage room in the back, where he found a small blaster pistol. He handed it to her.

"Um, Obi-Wan, you don't expect me to actually use this, do you?" Tal asked uncertainly. She'd never used a weapon in her life.

"It's a time of war, Tal. You need to be able to defend yourself." Obi-Wan walked over to her. "Here, I'll show you how to use it."

Obi-Wan spent the last twenty minutes of the journey to teach Tal how to handle a blaster. By the time the Queen's ship had landed, Tal felt quite comfortable holding the weapon, but she wasn't sure how much she wanted to actually fire it.

* * *

Walking down the ramp, Tal instantly perceived Anakin. He was standing with the handmaidens, but he looked like he was waiting for her to come out. But Tal didn't acknowledge him. She did, however, notice that the handmaiden Sabé wasn't with the others. She wondered where she had gone, and observed that there had always been only three handmaidens. Now there were three, but Sabé wasn't one of them. She didn't have time to consider this further, though, because Queen Amidala told everyone to move out. 

They trudged through the swamps of Naboo. Tal stayed close to Obi-Wan, as usual. They stopped after about forty minutes at the edge of a lake. Jar Jar Binks dove into the water and disappeared. Tal didn't know what was going on until Obi-Wan informed her that there was an underwater Gungan city, Otoh Gunga. It was the largest Gungan city, made out of force-field bubbles. Apparently, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had both been there before, and Tal was jealous that she didn't get to see it.

After a while, Obi-Wan asked Tal to give him a moment alone with his Master. Tal agreed and went to wait with the Queen and her handmaidens. She made sure to stand on the opposite side from Anakin. And, although she had been asked to give them some privacy, Tal couldn't help but listen in on the conversation between the Jedi and his Padawan.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The Gungans will not be easily swayed. And we cannot use our power to help her," answered Qui-Gon.

Finally, Obi-Wan offered his apology. "I'm – I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It's not my place to disagree with you about the boy."

_Their argument was about Anakin? _Tal wondered.

"And I am grateful you think I'm ready to take the trials."

"You've been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan. And you're a much wiser man than I am. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan glowed in his Master's praise. "But I am concerned about your friendship –" Here Qui-Gon stopped, sensing that Tal was listening. He didn't go on.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Jar Jar returned, alone. 

"Desa nobody dare. The Gungan city is deserted. Some kinda fight, mesa tinks."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More likely they were wiped out," said Captain Panaka.

"Mesa no tink so," contradicted Jar Jar.

"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar?" asked Qui-Gon.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you. Come on. Mesa show you!"

Jar Jar led the company deeper into the swampy forests.

* * *

As the group trekked through the wilderness of Naboo, Tal spotted a number of strange creatures. She asked Obi-Wan what they were, but he didn't know. A handmaiden had overheard the conversation and provided an answer. 

"Do you see that creature with the golden coat and the twisting antlers? That's an ikopi. And flying above us is a peko-peko." Tal and the handmaiden began to talk about the wildlife. Tal learned about the different species of plants and beings native to Naboo.

"I'm Rabé, by the way," the handmaiden said, grinning. She stuck out a hand.

"Tal," the girl introduced herself. They shook hands. They continued to talk about random things until the group abruptly halted. "What's going on?" Tal asked quietly.

"We've been stopped by a Gungan guard," Rabé whispered back.

They were marched to a clearing in the dense forest, where hundreds of Gungans were gathered. It appeared that the whole of Otoh Gunga had been emptied into the forest.

The Gungan captain escorted them to Boss Nass, the ruler of the Gungans. "Your Honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

Jar Jar Binks stepped forth. "Uh, heyo dadee, Big Boss Nass, Your Honor."

The huge Gungan leader spoke. "Jar Jar Binks. Who's da uss-en uthers?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace." Amidala said regally.

"Ah, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Machineeks. Yousa all bombad."

Amidala plowed on. "We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance."

"Your Honor." Padmé the handmaiden had stepped in front of the Queen. Everyone was puzzled.

"Whosa dis?" asked Boss Nass.

"_I_ am Queen Amidala." Tal could only gasp in shock. _Padmé_ was the Queen? Then who was the other one? "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard. I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself." Oh, it must be the other handmaiden Tal had met: Sabé.

The Queen began her address. "Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants."

Queen Amidala kneeled on the forest floor. Everyone – her handmaidens, the pilots, the guards, the Jedi, the two children, and even Jar Jar – kneeled down with her.

"Ha!" laughed Boss Nass. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Me-e-esa lika dis! Maybe wesa bein friends."

* * *

Captain Panaka went to Theed, the capital, to look at the situation. While they waited, Obi-Wan gave Tal another lesson on using her blaster. They went out into the forest and picked one tree to shoot at. After a few hours (and much complaining from Tal), she hit the mark every time. 

After hitting a particularly difficult target mark on the tree, a voice spoke behind her.

"Good hit." Tal didn't need to turn to know it was Anakin – she could feel his presence – but she did anyway.

"Anakin," Tal acknowledged in a tight voice.

Anakin sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Tal. I never meant to abandon you like that. I guess I was caught up in everything that's happening right now…Will you forgive me?"

Tal sort of wanted to stay angry at him, but she thought better of it and answered, "Of course, Annie." The twins hugged.

Anakin was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Captain Panaka sent a message. He said he'd be back tomorrow morning. And he also told Padmé – the Queen, sorry – to equip us both with weapons so we can protect ourselves. But I see you've already mastered the blaster."

Tal noticed the blaster that Anakin had tucked in his belt. It was strange to see the two of them ready for battle. She shook her head. No, she was just glad that they were on good terms with each other again.

* * *

It was night, and Tal couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked around her. There was Anakin, on the forest floor next to her. They had been sharing the same pile of clothes as a mattress. And their blanket was really nothing more than an orange gown that belonged to one of the handmaidens. 

Tal got up and let Anakin roll over to the middle of their make-shift bed. She crept around pilots, guards, and handmaidens. She scanned the sleeping figures and finally found the one she was looking for. Obi-Wan.

He was alone, toward the edge of the camp. The young girl jumped over the handmaiden Sabé and walked around the real Queen Amidala. Tal glanced up to find Qui-Gon on watch, staring out over the plains of Naboo. He seemed to be contemplating something, as if he knew something would happen the next day. Something that he couldn't avoid, even if he wanted to.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon turned to catch Tal next to Obi-Wan. He didn't look at all surprised. He simply nodded in silent greeting and turned to watch the peaceful plains again.

Tal grinned and looked down at Obi-Wan, who was still asleep. He was sleeping on top of his robe, with nothing to cover him. Tal lay down next to him and snuggled into his side to keep warm.

Obi-Wan woke up just before dawn. He started to stretch, but found that he couldn't move his left arm. He glanced at the small body nestled next to his own. A gentle smile appeared on his face as he watched Tal sleep. Soon, he, too, fell asleep again.

* * *

"They're here!" Anakin came running into the camp. He stopped in front of Padmé, who was meeting with Boss Nass, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. 

"Good. They made it," responded Padmé.

Tal climbed down from the tree she had been in, and found a group of speeders coming into the camp. Captain Panaka got out of one of them and approached the group.

"Your Highness," he greeted, bowing.

"What is the situation?"

Panaka gave his report. "Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger."

The Captain looked at Queen Amidala. "Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

"The battle is a diversion," said Padmé. "The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities. Artoo," she said to the droid, who projected a map of Theed. Padmé continued her plan. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think, Master Jedi?" she asked, turning to Qui-Gon.

"The Viceroy will be well-guarded," he said.

Panaka stepped in. "The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

"There is a possibility, with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed," Qui-Gon warned Boss Nass.

"Wesa ready to do our-san part," the Gungan leader said proudly.

Padmé resumed explaining her plan. "We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"A well-conceived plan," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields."

Obi-Wan added, "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"Well, that is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it," stated Padmé confidently.

* * *

The Queen and Captain Panaka divided the Naboo into two groups. The Queen, still in her handmaiden guise, would be protected by both Jedi and her handmaiden Eirtaé, along with a dozen or so guards and all of the pilots. Artoo, Anakin, and Tal would go with them. Sabé, dressed as the decoy, would be guarded by Panaka, Rabé, and about twenty guards. 

They split up accordingly and got into the speeders. It was about an hour's trip to Theed. Tal and Anakin were with Obi-Wan and Artoo. They stayed quiet, thinking about what was about to take place.

Upon arriving, the Red Group, led by Amidala, stealthily made their way to the hangar bay entrance. Padmé signaled to Panaka using a red laser light, who signaled back with a blue light.

Qui-Gon kneeled in front of the twins. "Once we get inside, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure," said Anakin.

"Stay there!" reminded Qui-Gon.

Tal leaned around the corner and looked out at the plaza. Droids patrolled the streets nearby. She spotted at least three tanks and looked at Panaka, who motioned for the shot to be fired. A Gian Speeder fired a huge laser bolt which destroyed one of the tanks. Droids began to fire at the Blue Group, who fired back. Padmé led her troops to the hangar bay.

An alarm went off, and Tal feared that they'd be outnumbered. She kept her blaster close by. In the hangar, battle droids fired at the Red Group. Qui-Gon briefly shouted to Anakin and Tal to find cover. Anakin ran to a Naboo fighter. He hid underneath it.

Tal, on the other hand, was met with a battle droid, which prevented her from doing the same. She pulled out her blaster before the droid noticed, and shot at it. She hit its arm by accident and it turned to face her. "Uh oh," she said under her breath. The droid began to fire at her, but a blue lightsaber blocked the laser bolts and reflected them back at the droid. Tal found Obi-Wan standing in front of her.

"Thanks!" She had to yell in order to be heard above the laser shots.

"Any time!" Obi-Wan shouted back. "Now go find a place to hide!" Tal ran to find another Naboo fighter to hide under, like Anakin had done.

Amidala shouted to her pilots, "Get to your ships!"

The pilots ran to the Naboo fighters. One got into the one above Tal, saying to her, "Better find a new hiding place, kid. I'm taking this ship."

She ran out from under it and found another fighter. Anakin ran to it at the same time and got inside of it. Artoo was in it as well. Tal did her best to stay hidden as the fighters took off and flew out of the hangar. _You'd better succeed in destroying that control ship,_ Tal thought.

Captain Panaka and Sabé ran in with their troops, getting rid of the last few droids. They all regrouped in the center.

"My guess is that the Viceroy's in the throne room," said Padmé.

Panaka nodded in agreement and ordered, "Red Group! Blue Group! Everybody this way!"

Anakin saw that they were going to leave him there and stood up in his fighter. "Hey, wait for me!"

"Anakin, stay where you are. You'll be safe there," said Qui-Gon.

"But I –" he began to protest.

"Stay in that cockpit," Qui-Gon ordered more firmly.

Everyone moved towards the doors which would allow them to take the shortest way to the throne room. But before they even reached them, they opened to reveal a figure in black. It lifted its head. Tal was terrified of the being. It had red and black tattooing all over its face. The two Jedi pushed to the front.

"We'll handle this," said Qui-Gon.

"We'll take the long way," Padmé decided. They turned to the left and made their way along the side of the hangar.

The black-cloaked warrior pushed back its hood, showing its horns, and pulled off its cloak. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took off their cloaks, too. Tal heard a loud noise and saw three destroyer droids rolling in to fight Padmé and her troops. The droidekas put up their shields and began firing at the Queen. All of the people hid behind pillars, trying to shoot the droidekas. But the shields prevented any damage.

Tal heard Anakin talking to Artoo. "We gotta do something Artoo."

She turned her attention back to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She worried that one of them would get hurt. The dark warrior ignited a double-headed red lightsaber. The Jedi ignited theirs and Obi-Wan jumped over the warrior. They began to fight from both sides, but the dark warrior didn't falter.

Artoo beeped and Anakin answered, "I'm trying to! I don't know where the trigger is!" Apparently he tried pushing a random button because the fighter started to move, taking Tal's hiding place away from her. She hid behind some crates instead and watched Anakin. He said, "Oops, wrong one. Maybe it's this one." The top of the fighter slid shut, and Tal couldn't hear any more of Anakin's words. She did watch, though, as Anakin shot down the droids with the fighter.

Anakin disappeared into the atmosphere of the planet, following the path of the other fighters. Tal thought fleetingly, _Annie, you'd better come back alive._

Padmé shouted, "Let's go!" when the way was clear. Tal ran after them, unsure of what to do. She kept her blaster out just in case, and stayed close to Rabé. They all ran down a long, pillared corridor which led to stair. Tal assumed that was where they were headed.

They made it about halfway when droids appeared on the other end, and everyone was forced to hide behind the round pillars that ran alongside the corridor.

Padmé spoke to Panaka. "We don't have time for this, Captain."

The Captain shot at the window across the hallway from where he and Padmé hid. "Go!" he yelled to Padmé. They both ran across while other guards protected them from fire. Panaka looked at the group of guards and said, "Ascension guns!"

The Queen, Panaka, and ten other soldiers got onto the ledge outside the window. At the last minute, Padmé saw Tal and ordered, "Come with us, Tal!"

Tal didn't have an ascension gun, so she held on to Padmé as they were pulled up by the cables. Once on the right ledge, Padmé blasted the window and they entered the hallway. The group of thirteen ran down the hallway, but was suddenly surrounded by droidekas at the end.

Padmé threw down her pistol and ordered, "Put down your weapons. They win this round." The guards set their blasters on the floor. Tal dropped her own as well.

A group of battle droids appeared and marched Padmé and her troops to the throne room, where a Neimoidian waited for them. Tal figured that this was Viceroy Nute Gunray.

He spoke. "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

"Viceroy!"

It was Sabé, along with her troops. She had appeared at the door.

"Your occupation here has ended," she said in a queenly voice. She took down two battle droids and ran away, followed by her guards.

Gunray, seeing her in the Queen's wardrobe, assumed that she was the real Queen and commanded, "After her! This one's a decoy."

Seven of the battle droids left the throne room in order to chase the "Queen." Padmé moved quickly and sat down on the throne, pushed a button which opened a secret compartment, and grabbed two small pistols. She threw one to Captain Panaka, and together they shot down the remaining droids.

"Jam the doors," Panaka instructed. The two guards closed the doors and the others grabbed the dropped battle droids' blasters.

Padmé spoke, and left the Viceroy in no doubt as to who the real Queen Amidala was. "Now, Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty."

Tal wanted to hear the rest, but she felt something. It was calling to her, and she had to obey. She asked to leave, and the guards opened the door for a second to allow her out.

* * *

She followed this mysterious call, and, without even knowing her way around the palace, found herself in the power generator hallway. 

She saw Obi-Wan at the end of a short passage, fighting the dark warrior. Tal ran to catch up with him, but she was stopped by a red wall sort of thing. She didn't really know what it was, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out by trying to walk through. Instead, she watched as Obi-Wan was pushed back into the pit. She wanted to see if he was dead, but somehow she knew he was holding on.

Then, all of a sudden, Obi-Wan was jumping over the warrior. He had Qui-Gon's lightsaber in his hand, and he cut the dark fighter in half, sending him tumbling into the endless pit. He stared after his enemy for a moment, and then ran to a fallen Qui-Gon.

Tal gasped. She hadn't noticed before. Qui-Gon was lying on the floor, dying. Obi-Wan dropped the lightsaber and took his Master's head into his hands. At that moment, the red wall went away, and Tal slowly moved towards them. She heard Qui-Gon's words.

"No, it – it's too late."

"No!" said Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan. Promise – promise me you will train the boy."

Tal sat down beside Obi-Wan, who answered, "Yes, Master."

"One of them is the Chosen One. They…will bring balance. Train him." Obi-Wan nodded. "Obi-Wan, you are like a son to me, and I am proud to have been your Master." Qui-Gon saw Tal and managed a small smile. He spoke with difficulty. "You will…be a…heroine…someday…Talise." And then he didn't speak at all.

* * *

_A/N: I know that's not what Qui-Gon really said at the end, but I thought he should say something to Obi-Wan that wasn't just about Anakin, seeing as how Obi-Wan was his apprentice. Anyway, I've already written the next chapter, so I'll get that up soon. Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! And yes, there will be a timeskip. It's actually right after this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars._

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Tal left Obi-Wan with his Master's body. She found Anakin in the throne room with Padmé, Panaka, and the handmaidens. They looked at her when she entered. Anakin saw that his sister was in tears, so he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong, Tal?"

"Qui-Gon…he's….he's dead." It seemed so final when spoken aloud. She didn't hear anything that was said after that. Sabé led her to an empty room, where she collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tal went in search of Obi-Wan, but she couldn't find him. When she was walking down the hallway, she encountered two handmaidens that she had never met before. They introduced themselves as Saché and Yané. 

Saché explained why Tal didn't recognize either of them. "We were left behind when Queen Amidala escaped."

Yané, impatient, interrupted, "Saché, we have to go." She looked at Tal. "Actually, Talise, you've been asked to be there as well."

"Be where?" Tal asked.

"Be there to greet Palpatine when he arrives. His transport has already been spotted. They're landing any moment."

The three of them ran out to the courtyard of the hangar to find that the Neimoidians were being escorted onto a ship. The Jedi Council was getting off the ship and Palpatine had stopped next to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yané pushed Tal towards them and she rushed to bow alongside her brother and friend. Anakin smiled crookedly in her direction. Obi-Wan's face remained like stone.

"We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Palpatine said. "And you, young Skywalker," he said to Anakin. "We will watch your career with great interest."

Anakin had destroyed the control ship from the inside and managed to get out in time. And Obi-Wan was the first Jedi in a thousand years to kill a Sith Lord. Tal was, once again, ignored. She was grateful for it, though.

Palpatine continued to the Queen, who said, "Congratulations on your election, Chancellor."

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

* * *

Tal spent the rest of the day with the Queen and her handmaidens. Tal had come to befriend them all: Sabé, Rabé, Eirtaé, Saché, and Yané. She had even gotten to know Padmé Amidala a little, and knew that their friendship would be very important to her. 

Padmé was talking to Tal. "If you ever need anything, let me know. You and your brother have been very useful to us. I'd gladly welcome you as one of my handmaidens, Tal. Remember that."

And Tal never would forget it.

* * *

In a high room of the Naboo palace, Obi-Wan received the title of Knight. Normally, a Jedi would have to take the trials, but there were a few exceptions for those who performed great deeds, as Obi-Wan had done in defeating Darth Maul. 

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight the council does," Master Yoda said. "But agree with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner I do not."

"Qui-Gon believed in him."

"The Chosen One the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council, if I must," Obi-Wan said. He didn't believe in Anakin as Qui-Gon did, but he had made a promise to his dying Master.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that you do not. Agree with you the Council does. Your apprentice Anakin Skywalker will be." Yoda sighed, as if knowing it was the wrong decision.

* * *

The temple where Qui-Gon's body was to be burned (according to an ancient Jedi tradition) was small. Only a few very important people and those who had been close to the Jedi Master would be allowed to attend. Among these people were both Talise and Anakin. 

When Tal entered the temple, she was met with the sight of Qui-Gon's body. It rested in the middle, on top of a stone. Tal turned away from the lifeless corpse and joined Anakin at Obi-Wan's side. Next to the new Knight was Queen Amidala, who stood beside Chancellor Palpatine. Boss Nass and Jar Jar were there, too, as were the members of the Jedi Council.

Master Yoda had the honor of putting fire to the body. As Qui-Gon Jinn's dead body burned before them, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"What will happen to me now?"

"The Council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise."

So, that was it, then. Anakin and Obi-Wan would leave her. She would have a different Master, when the only one she wanted was Obi-Wan.

She used her keen ears to listen in on what Master Windu was saying to Yoda.

"There's no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith."

"Mmm. Always two there are. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice."

"But which was destroyed? The master or the apprentice?"

* * *

The crowd cheered as the Gungan parade neared the palace steps. Upon them waited Queen Amidala, Governor Sio Bibble, and Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan, Tal, and Anakin were there, too. It was the first time in two days that Tal had seen Obi-Wan smile even a little bit. She looked at Anakin. He was also happy in his new Padawan clothing and buzz cut. Only a thin braid was left, which would grow long as Obi-Wan's had been before it was cut off. 

Tal fingered her own short braid. It looked strange because her hair was short anyway. She would have to wait for it to grow out so she could pull it back and leave the braid to hang behind her right ear. She wondered who her Master would be. Would he be kind like Qui-Gon had been? She shook her head to rid herself of the memories of Qui-Gon Jinn. _Don't look back_, her mother had said.

The girl turned her attention back to the parade. She noticed the Naboo fighters that were flying above. There were children throwing flower petals from the balconies. And coming towards them were the Gungans, playing their drums and horns.

Boss Nass got off of his mount and walked up the stairs. He was flanked by Jar Jar and Captain Tarpals, who had stopped Amidala in the forest. The Queen now stepped forward and took a globe from Governor Bibble. She handed it to Boss Nass. He held it up above his head and shouted, "Peace!"

* * *

The Jedi had to leave directly after the parade. According to Master Yoda, they had already spent enough time away from Coruscant. Queen Amidala was gracious about it, though. She and her entourage saw the Jedi off, which gave Anakin and Tal the opportunity to bid everyone goodbye. Tal first went to say goodbye to the handmaidens, hugging them all farewell. 

She then went up to Padmé, who, although in her royal gown, pulled Tal close and whispered goodbye. "Bye, Tal. But we'll see each other again, I promise. And remember, I'm always here for you."

Tal didn't linger like Anakin did. She ran onto the ship and was instructed to meet with Masters Windu and Yoda. She had wanted to take advantage of the time she had left with Obi-Wan, but apparently the Council members came first.

The two Jedi Masters were waiting in the main hold. She bowed and stood in front of them, calm and confident. Or at least she gave off that aura.

"Padawan Skywalker," Master Yoda greeted.

Master Windu got straight to the point. "You will meet your Master when we reach Coruscant. We believe he has the capability to teach a special case such as you."

"Yes, my master," Tal said, bowing.

"You may go."

* * *

Tal spent the rest of the journey with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Once they arrived, Master Windu directed Obi-Wan to take Tal on a short tour of the Temple. Apparently, the Council had to meet with Tal's new teacher before Tal could be introduced to him. 

Obi-Wan took Tal and Anakin around the Temple. He first showed them the outer areas of the Temple. They were led through the Room of a Thousand Fountains, which had a greenhouse and cascades of flowing water.

The next place they saw was the Temple hangars. There, any Jedi could find independent transport to use. It had both Delta-7 and Eta-2 Jedi Starfighters. Due to Anakin's curiosity, they spent a lot of time there.

After that, Obi-Wan took the twins to see the inner temple. He showed them the dormitories, saying that they'd live in them, too, when they were on Coruscant. He led them to the meditation areas and the training areas, where Jedi learned and developed their skills with a lightsaber.

Obi-Wan presented the computer room, which housed the network of communication systems. It held a special beacon, which allowed for contact between the Temple and Jedi without having to use the HoloNet.

"I saved the best place for last," Obi-Wan said, leading Tal and Anakin to the lower portion of the Jedi Temple. They entered a huge room. "This is the Archives Library. It contains research dating back millenniums. That's Madame Jocasta Nu." He pointed out a stern-looking woman. "She's in control here."

"What are those?" Tal asked, gesturing at statue-things.

"Jedi and Sith holocrons."

"And what does that lead to?" she asked, indicating a door.

"That leads to the Diagnostic Laboratories. There are analysis droids to help identify objects."

Obi-Wan's comlink sounded. Master Windu's voice said, "Obi-Wan, send Talise Skywalker to the Council chamber. I'm sure she knows how to get there by now."

"Yes, Master Windu," Obi-Wan responded. He put his comlink away and faced Tal. "Well, I may not see you for a couple hours. But we'll find you later, after you've gotten to meet your Jedi Master."

"Thanks for the tour, Obi-Wan!" Tal smiled and gave Obi-Wan a short hug. Then she faced her twin brother and said, "Annie, maybe I'll learn to be as good of a pilot as you are!"

"I hope so. Then we really can fly from one side of the galaxy to another," Anakin said hopefully.

"I'd better go. Bye!"

* * *

Tal was soon in the Council room, facing Master Yoda.

"Young Skywalker, a Padawan you will be. A new name you need."

A new name? Obi-Wan hadn't said anything about getting renamed. But maybe he didn't know about it, since he _had_ been at the Temple since he was an infant. Maybe he had been renamed, too. She gave a mental shrug.

"Do I get to choose it?" she asked.

"Yes."

Tal thought a moment. For her first name, she wanted something that connected her to her old name. _Talise Skywalker. Sky. That'll be my first name. And for my last name…how about something from Tatooine? Who did I know there? My mother, Chase, Kitster, no one else really. Chase, my best friend! I'll use his last name._

"Sky Altaire," she announced.

"May I ask where you got the name?" asked Master Windu.

"Sky was from Skywalker. And Altair was the last name of my best friend back on Tatooine. I simply modified it by adding an _e _to the end."

"Very well, Padawan Altaire," Master Windu said. He said something very quietly into his comlink and the door opened. A man walked through. He bowed to the Council and looked at Tal critically. Master Windu introduced them. "Master Tolth, this is Sky Altaire, your new Padawan learner. Sky, this is Master Tolth Novan. He will train you."

Tal observed her new teacher. He was of an average height and he wore a darker colored outer tunic than most Jedi wore. His pants were also dark, and his robe was dark brown, much like Qui-Gon's had been. Master Novan had black hair and green eyes. He had a strict countenance and Tal wondered if he would even enjoy instructing her.

She swallowed heavily and bowed before her Master. He nodded in return. Master Windu informed them, "Tolth, you are to take your Padawan to Dantooine. There, she will create her first lightsaber. I understand that it is, perhaps, unusual that she do so immediately, but it is a special case. The Council wishes for her to progress as quickly as possible. Building her own lightsaber will assist in that."

"Yes, Master Windu," Tolth said, bowing. Tal bowed also. "Come, Sky," her Master commanded. They left the building together. "Get your things."

Only then did Tal remember that she had left her pack on Coruscant when she first visited it. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that she no longer had the picture of her mother."I don't have anything."

"Well, then we'll have to get you some necessities. But first, I'll show you the quarters that you will inhabit as my Padawan."

Master Tolth took Tal to a set of rooms in the dormitories. "I live here, too, but you will have your own room." He opened the door. There was a small kitchen, a sitting area, a fresher, and two bedrooms. The smaller chamber was Tal's. It contained a bed, a nightstand, a desk and chair, and a wardrobe. Tal's pack from Tatooine, which she had left on Coruscant by accident, was on her bed. She smiled, grateful that the Council had let her keep it.

"When we get back, I'll have some spare clothes brought to you, but right now we must get ready and leave." Tal was then marched to the supplies department, where she was given some practical equipment.

First, she was handed a utility belt, which she switched with the plain one she wore. As she obtained her accessories, she attached them to her new belt.

She got a small, handheld comlink. Tolth explained the different aspects of it. "This is a Hush-98 comlink. It has a receiver, a transmitter, a locator, and a small power source, among other things."

The next tool she received was a strange-looking device. "What's this?" she asked.

"It is an A99 aquata breather. It lets you breathe underwater, in a vacuum, and in some poisonous surroundings."

She was also given some food capsules, a lightsaber clip (even though she didn't have a lightsaber yet), a small holoprojector, two smaller leather pouches to put on either side of her belt, and one larger one to put in the back. After that, she was deemed ready to go.

And go they did. Tal wasn't even given a chance to say a proper goodbye to either Obi-Wan or Anakin. But she thought, _I'll see them soon, anyway, so I won't make a big deal out of it._

They boarded their transport and Tal was immediately put into the copilot's seat. The journey was spent learning how to pilot a ship. _Well, Anakin, it looks like I will be flying after all._

* * *

Tal was required to read up on Dantooine while they traveled. Dantooine was in the Raioballo Sector, located in the Outer Rim. It had one sun and two moons. Each day was twenty-five standard hours, and every year was 378 local days. Tal and Master Tolth were going to the crystal caves, which were near the Khoonda Plains. They could only enter the cave by passing through a group of tunnels which were inhabited by kinrath.

According to the information Tal read the kinrath large, dangerous creatures. They had six legs, a poisonous appendage, and no eyes. They were blind, but they could sense heat. They were native to Kashyyyk and Dantooine. Tal hoped fervently that she wouldn't have to face one.

Master Tolth guided the ship down onto the Khoonda Plains. He and Tal immediately headed for the caves. Once inside, they followed the path of the tunnels. Tal didn't know where they were going.

"Where are we headed, Master?"

"To where the crystals are." He didn't say more. Tal shrugged.

They rounded a corner and were met face to face with a kinrath. Tal jumped back in surprise. Master Tolth calmly told her to go back a short ways. She obeyed without question, too scared to object. After what felt like hours, he returned.

"It's safe now," he announced. "I removed the sweat glands, so they can't attack us. Just stay close to me as we pass by."

Tal nodded. They walked through the kinrath nest. They were about to leave when Tal heard the calling again. It was the same thing as the strange summon she had heard when Qui-Gon was killed. She wanted to resist, to follow Master Tolth as he disappeared around a curve in the tunnel. But she found she couldn't defy the peculiar beckoning which she now recognized as the Force. And she had learnt that she should listen to the guidance of the Force because that's what a Jedi did.

She followed the call, letting herself be directed by the Force. She ended up in front of an un-hatched kinrath egg. She broke it open and discovered a red crystal.

* * *

Tal was exuberant about returning to Coruscant. She'd get to see Anakin and Obi-Wan again. And she couldn't wait to show them the lightsaber she'd built. She had found her crystal and gone to Ilum. She had spent three weeks there, crafting her weapon.

It was now personalized for her. It was a single meter-long blade. The handle was sixteen inches long, and although it was very short for an ordinary lightsaber, it suited Tal very well. The blade was crimson. When Master Tolth had seen it, he had looked like he wanted to protest. Even Tal was having second thoughts – the blade color was too similar to the one that killed Qui-Gon Jinn. But the Force had led her to it, so she knew it was meant to be.

So she had taken the crimson crystal and used it to create her lightsaber. And now she wanted to show it to Obi-Wan and Anakin. But upon reaching Coruscant, she was told that they weren't there. Obi-Wan had been called on a mission the day before and had taken his new Padawan with him.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in a ship that was taking him and Anakin away from Coruscant. They were to go on a mission. Obi-Wan didn't understand why they were being sent away so soon. He had expected to be training Anakin in the Temple for at least a year. He didn't think his young Padawan was ready to go on a mission yet.

His mind wandered to more pleasant things. Tal should be returning to Coruscant soon, and then he'd see her again. He just hoped that this mission wouldn't take too long. They'd be back together once more.

* * *

_A/N: Just so you all know, I'm obviously not a Star Wars expert, so some things might not be correct. If you find something that is completely untrue, please let me know so I can fix it if I can. I might not be able to because it could mess up the story, but I'll do my best. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! There's going to be another time skip, probably after Chapter 6, which will take us to Episode Two. Anyway, sorry about the long wait. I've been on vacation with no access to a computer. I did write the chapter about four weeks ago, though. Oh well! Oh, and I did take a lot of liberty with the Falleen, so sorry about that, but I did need it for the story._

_Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own Star Wars.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_Four years later_

Tolth Novan came out of the Council chamber and headed in the direction of the practice courts. There he found his thirteen-year-old Padawan, Sky Altaire. He watched her train against a remote. The crimson lightsaber which Tolth had once doubted now struck pride in his heart. Sky had proven to be a fast learner and a skilled warrior. He was proud of the progress she'd made in the last four years. He had great faith that she would make a brilliant Jedi Knight someday.

His only concern lay in that Sky was sometimes overpowered by her emotions. She followed her instincts too much on occasion. It had led the pair into a few very difficult situations. Like when they were trying to escape a group of primitives on a second mission to Dantooine. Sky had followed her _intuition_ and run off to save a young child. Tolth chuckled, remembering that day.

Sky finished her practice and noticed her Master waiting for her. She wiped sweat off her brow and bowed respectfully. "Master," she greeted.

"Sky, we're going to Falleen," Tolth announced.

Tal was experienced enough now to know that they would leave right away. She walked quickly to her room and gathered her things. She rapidly packed and went to the Temple hangars. She boarded the transport, left her bag in a cabin, and sat in the pilot's seat. She now flew the ships that took them to various planets. Tolth stayed close by, but he trusted her enough to know what she was doing.

She found the coordinates for Falleen. It was in the Falleen System, in the Mid Rim. Once she had guided the ship into hyperspace, Tal read the brief about Falleen. The terrain was mostly jungles, plains, and some icy mountains. The native species, and language, was the Falleen.

The Falleen had a society in which the nobles ruled over the lower classes. They were very proud, and respected those with self-discipline and control. They were part of the Republic, but rarely did they leave their home planet.

Master Tolth's mission was to locate a force-sensitive Falleen child. Normally, a Jedi without an apprentice would go, but it was a difficult task, so the Council had let two Jedi go, even if one was still a Padawan. The Falleen didn't want to give up their own kind, thinking they were above such things as the Jedi Council's demands.

Sky and her master would have to find the Falleen child, convince the ruling families to allow him/her to train, and then take the young Falleen to Coruscant.

That was easier said than done.

Upon arriving, Sky and Tolth decided to meet with the Falleen immediately. Perhaps if they announced their presence in peace, they could avoid any kind of conflict. They found the home of one of the noble families, the Yuzak. Tmor Yuzak was the master of the house, and of the surrounding commoners. One of his peasants was the Force-sensitive child they were looking for.

The two Jedi were admitted to the house. Sky couldn't understand a word of what was said, as the Tolth and Yuzak spoke in Falleen. Things went very well until Master Tolth revealed the real reason they were there. Yuzak refused to hand over the child. Tolth tried to explain the rules of the Republic, but Yuzak wouldn't listen. He explained that the child belonged to him, that whoever it was worked for him. Tolth bowed to him curtly and ushered Sky out of the building.

"Sky, I want you to go among the villagers and see if you can sense the child. Find out who he is, but don't tell him who you are or what you're doing here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Sky answered respectfully. She bowed and disappeared into the crowds of people.

Tolth watched her go, afraid for her. He could sense something would happen, but wasn't sure if it was a warning for her or for him. He shook his head to rid the thoughts and turned back to the Yuzak family home. He knocked on the door again, hoping he might be able to negotiate some sense into the Falleen.

Sky searched the village for a Force-sensitive being, but found none. She suddenly heard the now-familiar call of the Force. She followed it to the edge of a jungle, where she could see a clearly marked path. She glanced around her. There was no one. She shrugged and entered the trees.

Sky went around the twists and turns in the path until she found a clearing, where a young Falleen male sat, meditating. He sensed her and opened his eyes. He looked like all Falleen: reptilian and exotic. Sky knew that Falleen gave off natural pheromones which made them enticing to the opposing sex. Maybe it was her youth, or the fact that she was a Jedi, but for some reason, she wasn't at all attracted to the Falleen. He seemed to be her age, though, and she was surprised that he was the Force-sensitive Falleen.

She approached him. Tolth had told her to not tell him anything, but the Force urged her to hurry. Something would happen which she had to try to prevent, and she didn't even know what it was.

"I'm Sky Altaire," she began. "I'm here with Jedi Master Tolth Novan. We're here to take you to the Temple on Coruscant so you can train to be a Jedi."

"I am Roff Zeld. I will come with you," he said in Basic as he stood.

Sky started in surprise. How did he agree so quickly? He, however, seemed to sense her question, as he explained.

"The Force has told me of your coming."

Sky had no time to contemplate the fact that he was so close to the Force already. A warning sounded in her head and she shouted for Roff to follow her as she ran back out of the jungle.

She located the ship on the outskirts of the town, and ran towards it. She knew something was wrong. Everything on the ship was intact, and she ordered Roff to stay there while she got Tolth.

Sky found her master in the Yuzak house, his lightsaber ignited. Only he wasn't the one holding it.

Tmor Yuzak stood over Tolth, who lay on the ground. The Jedi's foot bore the mark of a blaster shot, and his hand had been completely severed at the wrist. Sky knew that was the lightsaber's doing.

Sky stood at the railing, unsure of how to get down to the floor below. Yuzak laughed down at Tolth's injured body. All of a sudden, Sky knew what was going to happen, and Tolth knew it, too. He saw her, and gave a slight smile. His voice spoke in her mind. _Go. I'm willing to sacrifice myself to see you safe. Now go, Talise Skywalker, go._

A cry rang out through the room even before the lightsaber was plunged into Tolth. Yuzak looked up at Sky, who shook with anger. She jumped over the railing, landing softly on the floor. She had never been able to do it before, but her rage made her stronger. She pulled out her own lightsaber and ignited it.

The crimson blade blazed strong. Yuzak knew he could not fight with a lightsaber and so he dropped Tolth's, stumbling back. The power in the girl's eyes frightened him.

Sky picked up the dropped lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. She kept hers out and advanced on Yuzak. He was soon backed into a corner.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"The Jedi demanded that the child be given to him. He tried to use Force persuasion. He didn't know that Falleen are immune to it. I took advantage of his moment of distraction and shot him in the ankle. You can guess the rest."

"And I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen to you." Sky didn't even try to hide her hatred.

The cowering Falleen didn't answer. He closed his eyes, preparing for the stroke which would undoubtedly end his life. But it didn't come. He slowly reopened his eyes.

Sky had raised her lightsaber, ready to strike. A vision flashed across her mind. It was a vision of her, a few years older, dressed from head to toe in black. She held her crimson lightsaber, but it turned into a double-bladed saber. Her pale skin turned red and black. Her face was that of Darth Maul, the Sith who had killed Qui-Gon. It was a warning. This was what she would become if she delivered the stroke.

Sky stared at her lightsaber in horror. _I almost killed someone. A defenseless being. A Jedi will not kill an unarmed opponent. That's what the Code says. That's what Mom would say. He killed Tolth, yes, but I don't have to be like him. I don't have to kill. And I won't._

The girl put away her lightsaber. The Falleen asked tentatively, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to let Roff train." Sky knew that this was what the Council expected. She could almost see Tolth's proud smile. She was convinced: she was doing the right thing.

With Roff's help, Sky managed to get Tolth's body on the ship. She took off immediately, not sorry that she was leaving Falleen. Roff busied himself by studying the controls, careful not to touch anything. Sky spent the hours in thought.

She looked back at everything that had happened in her life. Shmi had always told Sky to not look back, that it would be too painful. She had avoided doing so, until now. She saw her whole life go through her mind, and she lost herself in memories.

Sky led Roff through the Temple silently. She had left Tolth's body to the care of some healers who had been found nearby. The two youths were now on their way to the Council.

The doors opened, allowing them immediate passage. Sky stood, her head bowed in sorrow, before the Council.

"Master Tolth, gone he has?" asked Yoda. But he knew. Sky knew that he knew. He couldn't be ignorant of Tolth's death. She resented him for asking her to repeat the truth, when he knew.

"Gone? Yes. Dead. Killed by his own lightsaber." Sky knew her words were harsh, that she hadn't even bowed to the Jedi Masters. She was disrespectful, and she knew it. But she didn't care. "I found the Force-sensitive. This is Roff Zeld," she quickly introduced him. "Master Tolth went to negotiate. He was shot, and run through by his lightsaber. I saw it with my own eyes."

"What did you do with the killer?" asked Master Windu.

"I attacked Yuzak. What would you have done?" It was an impertinent question, one that she shouldn't have asked.

"Disarm him, we would," answered Master Yoda. "Stop him."

"I did disarm him."

"And kill him did you?"

Sky was offended that they would assume the worst of her. Weren't they the ones who had let her train to begin with? Her name was well known throughout the Temple as one of the most skilled Padawans in history.

She answered curtly. "No. I forced him to let Roff come to the Temple." She avoided further questions by leaving Roff with the Council and excusing herself. She wandered aimlessly about the Temple for the rest of the day.

The funeral for Master Tolth Novan was held that night. Sky wore her best robes in honor of her master. She walked out to the funeral pyre alone. She sat in the front row, where she could watch her master's body burn.

She hadn't had time to mourn for her dead teacher, but now she did. She stopped herself from crying; she couldn't be weak. She had to show the Council and the other Jedi that she was as good as them. And they didn't cry, so she wouldn't either.

Sky glanced around at the Jedi who had come to show their respect. She spotted all of the Council members, several Jedi Masters and Knights, and even a few Padawans. And then she felt eyes on her. Her eyes sped around the gathered Jedi. Grey eyes met blue ones. Obi-Wan Kenobi!

Disregarding protocol, Sky left her spot and found Obi-Wan in the back. She sat down next to him and gave him a one-armed hug, which he returned warmly. They said nothing, sitting silently beside one another, watching the body of Master Tolth burn slowly down to ash.

After the funeral, Obi-Wan finally spoke.

"It's good to see you again, Tal."

"Tal?" Sky wondered. "I've gone by the name Sky Altaire for four years now, remember?"

Obi-Wan was confused. "Sky Altaire? Why would you change your name?"

"Don't all Padawans have a different name than their birth name? What's Anakin's?" Tal couldn't understand why Obi-Wan was so confused. True, they hadn't met in four years, but the names of Tolth Novan and Sky Altaire were well known throughout the Temple. They were a model pair. Master and Padawan. Novan and Altaire. Why didn't Obi-Wan know about her?

"Anakin is still Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan answered. "Padawans are not renamed. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my birth name. It has never been changed. Who told you to change your name?"

"The Council did. I got to choose what to name myself, but I thought everyone changed their names."

The two Jedi walked down the hallway in which the dormitories were located. Tal followed Obi-Wan to what she assumed was his own rooms. They appeared to be on the other side of the dormitory hall from her own.

"I don't understand, Tal – or Sky, I guess. Why would the Council ask you to change your name?"

"I don't know. But whatever. It doesn't matter right now. I mean, you're here. It's been, what, four years? I can't believe we never bumped into each other when we've been on Coruscant."

"I suppose I've been gone whenever you've been here on…" Obi-Wan's voice drifted off. He realized something. "Tal, you've never heard from Anakin, right?"

"Right…" Sky wasn't sure where Obi-Wan was going with this.

"And we've always just missed each other."

"Yes."

"And you changed your name."

"Yes. Obi-Wan, why is this important?"

He ignored her question and continued, "And no one was told what your real name was, so Anakin has always believed that Sky Altaire was someone completely unrelated to himself."

"So?"

"_So_ you and Anakin have never been allowed to see each other. Tal, don't you get it?" She didn't say anything so Obi-Wan pressed on. "Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments. They're not supposed to know their families. You and Anakin have been kept apart so you don't get distracted."

"But who? Who would be keeping us apart?" Sky didn't understand why anyone would need to, other than for the reasons that Obi-Wan stated, which didn't seem good enough to her.

"Who else, Tal? The Council."

"So you're saying that the Council thought that being close to each other would disrupt our training...Were they ever planning on letting us meet?"

"I don't know, but I would assume not, considering how well you've both turned out without seeing each other."

Sky didn't know what to do. She knew, though, that she had to think alone. She told Obi-Wan this.

"Obi-Wan, I need to think about what to do now. I feel that I at least need to confront the Council about this. I'm afraid, too, that this might be goodbye for good."

"Of course. I did know you, Tal, and you can't have changed that much. I know you won´t stay with the Order after what the Council has done to you. And I can understand that. But please don't hate the Council forever because of this. I would hate to see an old friend turn to the dark side...I have just one question: Can I tell Anakin all of this?"

"Yes, of course. It affects him, too. He deserves to know."

So the two friends said goodbye, and Sky went to her room to think. Obi-Wan was right; it had occurred to her to leave. But where could she go? Finally, words came back to her, words that had been spoken by Queen Amidala four years ago. "_If you ever need anything, let me know...I'd gladly welcome you as one of my handmaidens, Tal. Remember that."_

Of course! She'd go to Naboo, and see what kind of future lay before her.

Having a plan, Sky set to packing her few belongings. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her things inside, lovingly placing the holocube of her mother (which she had had to hide) in the top. She closed her bag, made sure that her utility belt had her lightsaber attached, and pulled on her Padawan cloak again. She left her room for the last time, sparing only one glance behind.

The Jedi Council was sitting in the Council room. Master Yoda felt a tugging at the Force, and he suddenly knew that someone walked toward the doors. He knew even before they opened that it was Sky Altaire.

The fourteen-year-old Padawan walked calmly to the middle of the floor. She spoke first, which was generally frowned upon. No one spoke before the Council unless spoken to first. The young girl spoke coldly.

"I have come before you to speak about something I have just learned." Without waiting for a response, Sky went on. "For four years, I have never once seen my brother. I realized now that this was planned, simply for the reason that seeing each other would distract us from our training. I have also learned that Anakin was never told that my name was changed, that Jedi Padawans aren't even _supposed_ to change their names. You, my Masters, took advantage of my youth and naivety. So now I must do the only thing I can; I am leaving Sky Altaire behind and resigning from the Order."

And before the Council could say anything at all, Sky took her lightsaber off the clip and placed the utility belt (which belonged to the Order, as did all of her possessions besides her holocube, bag, and lightsaber) and put it on the floor. She pulled out all of the Order's belongings from her bag and took off her cloak, dropping that on the floor as well. She walked out the door, keeping her head up in cold pride. As soon as she got out, her cold face disappeared and she took off running for the lift.

Sky (now Talise Skywalker once more) walked to the Jedi Hangar Bay, where she took a transport to the main docking bay near the Temple. She used some of the money the Council gave for emergencies to travel to Naboo.

Once on the transport, Tal couldn't help but look through the window as the transport left Coruscant. Then her mother's familiar words rang through her mind and she turned away. _Don't look back.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse other than the fact that I've had major writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write, but the right words just wouldn't come out. And I've been incredibly busy, what with finals coming up in two weeks. But anyway, I'm really sorry! The next chapter shouldn't take as long, since I'm moving on to Episode Two, which has a set storyline. And I'd like to say a huge thank you to my reviewers!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars...sigh_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Tal exited the transport, stepping down onto the landing platform in Theed, Naboo's capital. It looked different now. It was redone, newer, and bustling. When Tal had left Naboo, the planet (and capital in particular) was recovering from the Trade Federation's blockade. But to Tal, it still represented a refuge. Here was Queen Amidala, who had been her friend. Here were the Queen's handmaidens, who had looked after her. And here was the place where Qui-Gon Jinn had died.

The young girl now picked up her almost-empty pack and marched towards the palace. She crossed the Palace Courtyard, walking across the small bridges. She felt oddly light-hearted, freed of her burden of training. And now she could become a handmaiden to Queen Amidala and make new friends, as she hadn't had any _real_ friends at the Temple. Only Master Novan had been her friend, and he was dead.

It was much easier to deal with her master's death while here, in this beautiful, lush capital, where Tal's friend reigned. She only hoped that Queen Amidala would remember her promise to help Tal.

Tal was greeted at the palace steps by two guards. They asked her what she wanted, and she replied confidently, "I want an audience with the Queen." They checked her for weapons, and, finding her lightsaber, looked at her curiously. But they didn't ask. They just took her lightsaber and asked her to wait. One guard spoke to someone on his comlink. A handmaiden appeared. It wasn't one whom Tal recognized.

Tal was led to the throne room by the handmaiden, who also carried her lightsaber. They waited outside the doors until the current counsel was adjourned. Tal was then led inside.

It was not Queen Amidala who sat upon the throne.

Even under the heavy makeup, Tal could tell. There was a certain gentleness, a warmth, which Padmé had emanated, but this Queen of Naboo was distant. Tal sighed, prepared to apologize and retreat. Obviously Padme's two terms had ended.

"Who are you?" asked the Queen.

"Talise Skywalker, Your Highness. I came looking for Padmé Amidala, but I didn't realize that she was no longer Queen. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"You are a Jedi Padawan." She had seen the lightsaber.

"No, Your Highness."Sensing, rather than seeing, the Queen's confusion, Tal explained, "I was once, but I have resigned."

The Queen pondered this for a moment before announcing, "Padmé Amidala is the new Senator of Naboo. She is returning in a few days from Coruscant. You may stay here until she returns. For security purposes, I will have to ask you to relinquish your lightsaber until she does."

Tal, a bit bitter that no one ever trusted her, nodded stiffly and said, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Loré!" The handmaiden from before came forward. "Escort Miss Skywalker to a guest room."

Loré, as she was apparently called, led Tal to a small bedroom. It was larger than the one she was used to, however, and Tal was unused to anything this nice. For, although the room was simple, it was elegant. But one could hardly expect a shabby room in a palace.

After Loré left, Tal set down her pack on the bed and sat down on the floor. She crossed her legs and relaxed, determined to meditate away the hours. Even though she had denounced everything to do with the Order, meditation was something that had always calmed her and reassured her that everything would turn out well.

During the meditation, Tal thought about what she ought to do. Obviously, she could become a handmaiden to Senator Amidala. And to think she'd been on Coruscant the whole time! If she'd only known…but no, she was never told anything.

After that, Tal settled into her normal meditations. And by the end, two hours later, she had figured out what to do. She would be a handmaiden, and she would not contact the Jedi, not even Obi-Wan or Anakin. She would do her duty as handmaiden, and the only thing she'd keep of her days as a Padawan would be her lightsaber. It could come in handy anyway, as part of her duties as handmaiden would be to protect Senator Amidala.

Tal stood up, stretched, and walked out. She wandered down the corridors, not knowing exactly where she was. She wanted to get out of the palace for a while. Finally, Tal ran into Loré again.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get out?"

The young woman laughed gently. "Of course. The exit is that way." She pointed in the direction of a turn in the hall. "Just turn there and you'll be in the entrance hall."

"Thank you," responded Tal, bowing shortly.

* * *

Before long, Tal stood on the bank of the Solleu River, looking at an island-like bit of land between the forks of the river. This was called Broadberry Meadow, and Tal found herself wishing she had a friend so she could picnic there like the many families settled down on the soft grass.

She turned away from the sight, not wanting to think of her family. She walked for a long time before she located the place she had wanted to visit the most: the funeral temple. She found the seat where she had sat all those years ago. She could still see Qui-Gon's body burning in front of her. And she began to cry.

She cried for Qui-Gon Jinn, who had done nothing but his duty. But he, too, had been against some of the Council's beliefs, even if he had more faith in the Order than Tal. Why else would he have fought so hard to get Tal and Anakin into the order, when it was against the rules of the Order? Qui-Gon had been the kindest man she ever knew, other than Obi-Wan. Though, thinking about it, Tal concluded that Obi-Wan's kindness had come from his master. It was Qui-Gon who had convinced Tal to trust him and let him into her heart. It was Qui-Gon who had believed in the Skywalker twins enough to set them free. It was Qui-Gon who had been willing to take Anakin under his wing, against the will of the Council. He had recognized Tal even as he lay dying, and she wished she could have known him better.

She cried for her mother, the strong woman who had raised two children and been forced to let them go. Shmi Skywalker was an exceptional woman. She had loved her children equally. Never mind that Anakin was braver, stronger, smarter, and more talented. Never mind that Tal was shy and afraid. Never mind that Anakin was a local hero for winning a Podrace at the age of nine. No, Shmi had loved them both, never preferring one over another. Tal loved her mother dearly, and though she knew she had no way of contacting her without actually _going_ to Tatooine, she knew that one day she would save her mother. Because she had promised…and she _never_ went back on her word.

She cried for Tolth Novan. Her master had loved her, too, even if he shouldn't have. He had been a father to Tal, the closest thing she had to one. Tolth was the one with whom she had crafted her very own lightsaber, with whom she had trained and traveled. And he _had_loved her. He had said it as he died. _I'm willing to sacrifice myself to see you safe._ It wasn't until now that Tal realized the other words he had said._Now go, Talise Skywalker, go._ So he had known her real name, even if he had never been told it. He had died to let her go free, and she hadn't honored him for it. But she would, as soon as she collected herself. She promised herself this.

But Tal now cried for herself. Although she knew it was selfish, she couldn't help it. She had controlled her emotions all her life, and the only time she had ever been able to express her sorrow or happiness was with her mother. Well, her mother wasn't here now, but Tal needed to rid herself of this pressing grief. She cried for her herself because she had left the only people she had ever loved. She had lost her mother, then Qui-Gon, then Master Novan, and even Obi-Wan and Anakin. Now she only had Padmé to help her.

Tal resolved to not only do her duty to the Senator, but to also protect her from anything that could harm her, even if the price was her life. Padmé was truly the only person left whom Tal could call friend. And she had lost too many people to be willing to risk losing another.

The young girl also resolved to keep herself from forming any more emotional attachments. It had only brought her pain.

And so Tal wiped her tears, promising herself to be strong. She knelt before the stone upon which the funeral pyres were built. Then she whispered words, recognizing Tolth's sacrifice. She knew that he could hear her…somehow.

* * *

The Senator returned from Coruscant four days later to find a fourteen-year-old Talise Skywalker standing in the palace hangar, waiting for her. Padmé was surprised but happy, and came forward with a ready hug for her younger friend.

Padmé gladly accepted Tal as her handmaiden, even though she already had four excellent young women helping her. Tal told her the whole story, and Padmé was amazed that she didn't even shed a single tear. But Tal had cried enough, and now was the time for work to begin.

And so, Tal began her tasks as handmaiden. The first month was the hardest, having the get up at the break of dawn and go to bed after the Senator did (which was usually pretty late). But the other handmaidens were kind enough to not mind if Tal was a bit exhausted during that month, knowing that their own first weeks were difficult, too.

The four handmaidens were to become Tal's friends. Even though Tal had promised herself that she wouldn't get too close to anyone, she couldn't help but feel as though these girls were her sisters. They shared a bedroom, trained together, and worked together.

Sabé was the only handmaiden that Tal recognized. She was the oldest and most experienced of the girls, and she was the closest to the Senator. Sabé was the one who commanded the handmaidens. She was like the director of a play, working behind the curtains to ensure that everything went well onstage. And in this case, the performance was carrying out their duties at extravagant parties, when they blended into the crowd, and at dull meetings, when they stood behind the Senator and tried to look inconspicuous while listening to every word spoken.

The other girls were Cordé, Dormé, and Araé. Cordé was second in line to be the decoy (after Sabé, of course) due to her striking similarity to the Senator. She was also the best at fighting, even better than Sabé. Dormé was the handmaiden who chose the Senator's gowns, while Araé did her hair and makeup.

The girls taught Tal how to be a proper handmaiden, and she, being a fast learner, picked up a bit of every girl's job. She learned to fiddle with a person's hair until it looked perfect. She even cut off her own Padawan braid and styled her own hair until she looked like a handmaiden rather than a Jedi. She learned how to apply just the right amount of makeup, and how to distinguish what kind of dress was appropriate for a ball and what was appropriate for a conference. She even learned how to cook and clean, how to serve when the Senator had a private dinner, and how to pick out suspicious people in a crowd of politicians.

Perhaps the most enjoyable lessons she had were conducted on the training grounds. Every handmaiden needed to know how to pilot a small starfighter, like the ones that the pilots flew to destroy the Trade Federation control ship during the blockade. Tal was lucky that she got to skip that step. The handmaidens doubted her ability, so she jumped into the nearest starfighter and flew up into the air, doing a few tricks she'd picked up from Master Novan. Once she landed, the girls were happy to be proven wrong, since now they didn't have to take the time to teach her.

Tal also had to learn how to fight. She was allowed to use her lightsaber if absolutely necessary, but she also received her own blaster pistol, which would remain hidden in her robes. She had learned all types of combat from the Jedi, but she enjoyed training every morning with the handmaidens, as it kept her in shape. She taught the handmaidens how to fight better, while they taught her better how to handle a gun.

That first month of her new job was difficult, but Tal eventually settled into a rhythm. She enjoyed any free time given to her, as she didn't get much. She mostly went down to the gardens, where she meditated. Every once in a while, she joined her new friends at the bazaar or Broadberry Meadows. But despite all the time she spent with her sister handmaidens, Tal kept quiet about her past life, entrusting that information to Padmé alone.

* * *

Tal tried to contact her mother. She was first told that it wasn't a good idea, since the Republic's relations with Tatooine weren't exactly good. But Tal was determined to try anyway.

However, Watto didn't have a hologram, so she couldn't get to him. She groaned in frustration at this news. Then she realized that she could contact Chase Altair. And again, she failed. Chase's parents wouldn't have anything to do with her, replying curtly that he had moved away before hanging up.

Tal gave up hope then. She told herself that she could fly to Tatooine, but then realized that would be a very bad idea. Not only were relations between Naboo and Tatooine shaky, but Tal had other duties as handmaiden and she couldn't give them up. No doubt Padmé would let her take a few days off, but she didn't want to ask for any special favors.

And even if she did go to Tatooine, there was no guarantee that she would find either Chase or her mother. But she had promised to save her mother, and she would…someday.

* * *

A few weeks later, Padmé went to visit her family, who also lived in Theed. She was to be accompanied by one handmaiden, and she chose Tal. So they met at noon to walk through the streets of Theed towards the Naberrie home.

The house was located in the more wealthy area of the city and it was covered with green ivy. The moment Tal stood in front of the door, she knew that this wasn't just a pretty house; it was a true home. It had been so long since Tal had been in a real _home_. The temple hadn't felt like home to her. No, that title had always been reserved for the small apartment in the slave quarters of Mos Espa.

Tal's train of thought was interrupted by the sight of the door opening.

"Padmé!" cried the older woman. She wasn't old enough to be Padmé's mother, though, so Tal assumed she was Sola Naberrie, Padmé's older sister. "Come in! Oh! Is this your newest handmaiden?"

"Yes, Sola, this is Talise Skywalker. Tal, this is my sister, Sola Naberrie," Padmé introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Tal said, curtseying.

"Oh, please, none of that," said Sola. "We're not formal here. Both of you, come in!"

They entered the beautiful home, stopping to take off their cloaks by the door. They proceeded to the parlor, where the rest of the family sat.

Padmé began the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Talise Skywalker, my newest handmaiden. And Tal, this is the Naberrie family. My father, Ruwee Naberrie," she said, pointing towards the only man in the room. "My mother, Jobal, and Sola's daughter, Ryoo," she continued, gesturing towards an older woman who held a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Sorry, Padmé, that Darred can't be here. He's working today, and he doesn't get off until the evening." Darred was Sola's husband, Padmé explained to Tal later.

The Naberrie family was obviously a warm hearted group because as soon as Tal was introduced, Jobal invited her to sit beside her.

"How is being a handmaiden, dear?" the older woman asked.

"Wonderful, ma'am."

"Please call me Jobal."

"I couldn't. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Mrs. Naberrie, then, but not 'ma'am.'"

Tal nodded.

"Now then, you're Padmé's new handmaiden from Coruscant, I believe."

"Well, I've lived in Coruscant for four years now, but I'm really from Tatooine."

"Ah, yes, I remember you now. You and your brother helped Padmé during the Trade Federation blockade. Padmé spoke of you both very fondly."

Tal murmured under her breath, "At least Anakin helped…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"What? Oh! I simply said that my brother was the one who destroyed the Federation control ship. I hardly did anything at all."

"You're too modest. And did you not go to study with the Jedi afterwards?"

"Yes, I did," Tal responded shortly.

Jobal must have noticed that the girl didn't want to talk about it, as she said no more on the matter, choosing instead to change topics.

"Have you seen much of Naboo before?"

"Only the swamps and forests, and, of course, Theed."

"It's a very beautiful planet. Especially the lake country. The homes there are stunning, and the lake itself is surrounded by mountains. Someday you must visit it. In fact, when Padmé takes her next vacation, she'll probably take some of her handmaidens with her to our villa by the lake."

She went on to tell many memories of the place. And once the rest of the family realized what she was talking about, they all joined in. Tal stayed quiet, and no one paid much attention to her, but she didn't feel ignored. The atmosphere of the Naberrie home made her feel included, even if the inhabitants didn't go out of their way to do so. All in all, she felt like part of the family, even though she had only known them for a few hours.

* * *

Tal was surprisingly content with her life as a handmaiden. She had wondered whether or not she would be too bored, but she soon learned that she had barely any time to herself at all! She sat in on meetings with Queen Jamillia and her council, she traveled with Senator Amidala to Coruscant and back, and she kept up her training. And she learned, too, that Padmé's handmaidens were more than just her hairdressers, wardrobe consultants, makeup artists, and bodyguards; they were her friends.

She often spent her rare free hours at the Naberrie home, where she was welcomed as another daughter. Tal eventually met Darred Janren, Sola's husband, and the entire family traveled to the lake house during Padmé's vacation.

Tal and Sabé were the two handmaidens to accompany the Senator and her family. Araé, Cordé and Dormé were left behind in Theed, but they took advantage of this and visited their families elsewhere on Naboo.

The lakeside villa was beautiful, just as Jobal had described it. The island upon which the house stood was called Varykino, named by the original owner. Paddy Accu was the caretaker, and he transported the entire party (in pairs) over the lake to the island. The house also had two staff members, Teckla and Nandi, who cooked the meals and kept the house clean. They had been notified of the Naberrie family's imminent arrival, and had prepared the bedrooms for the family and Padmé's handmaidens.

Tal had never felt so relaxed in her life. She had no duties, other than to keep an eye out for the Senator. She was free to swim in the lake and take in some sun.

But she didn't.

Tal resolved to keep up her training with the lightsaber, and to never let her guard down. She took to practicing with her lightsaber for hours at a time. Then she would bathe to clean off the sweat and watch over Padmé as she swam near the shore. She made sure that the Senator never swam too far away from the shore, and although Padmé laughed and told her to not worry, she respectfully followed her bodyguard's instructions.

Nothing went past Tal's watchful eyes. She caught the little Ryoo, who was learning to walk, just before she would have tumbled down the stairs. She smelt the unattended burning food from the kitchen and rushed in to put out the fire.

The Naberrie family was grateful to have her there, as she kept things in order. But they also noticed, during those two weeks at Varykino, that Tal was growing more serious. She hardly ever laughed, and her smiles were a bit strained, as if she had to force them out. She performed every duty and task assigned to her without complaint, and she did so efficiently and exactly. And if she messed up, she tried again and again until she did it perfectly.

Jobal, especially, was concerned for the young handmaiden. Padmé had expressed a little concern, but assumed that Tal was just getting used to her job. But Jobal knew better. Padmé was always so busy that no one could blame her for not noticing, but Jobal had seen Tal's true happiness disappear at one mention of the Jedi.

Tal's youthfulness faded away during those days vacationing at Varykino, and Jobal pitied her for it. The girl had been through so much, and here she was, trying to close herself off to the world so she wouldn't get hurt.

But Tal knew that it was working. She wasn't truly happy, but she was numb to the pain of losing those she loved. She concentrated on mundane tasks, and getting through one day at a time, and she survived without a single thought to those she had been forced to part with. If she just threw herself into everything she did, she knew she could get through.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So it's been awhile, hasn't it? (awkward laugh) Sorry. I fully intend to finish this story. It just might take a long time because it is not my priority right now. So chapters might be a long time coming. But here's the next one. Enjoy. Oh, and a huge thank you to my reviewers and readers who have stuck with me and are continuing to read _Don't Look Back_._

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Wars_. And I don't claim to own all of the dialogue, which has been taken partly from the movie and partly from the Episode Two book. I'm not making any money off of this._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Six years later_

"Araé, Dormé, and Tal, I need you to fly ahead tomorrow," Senator Amidala instructed in preparation for her visit to Coruscant. "The rest of us will arrive two days later. I need you to make sure the apartment is clean and ready for my arrival. I need a gown ready for my address to the Senate almost as soon as I get there. Can you do that for me?"

The three handmaidens nodded.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" Dormé asked.

"Early morning, so you'll have to pack tonight," Padmé responded. She turned to address the other handmaidens. "Versé, you will fly with Cordé in my usual spaceship. Cordé will serve as decoy Senator. I'll pilot a smaller Naboo starfighter."

It was now Cordé's duty to be the decoy. Sabé had resigned a few years before to marry and start her own family. Cordé had taken her job and Versé had taken Cordé's.

The handmaidens left to prepare for the journey. Araé, Dormé, and Tal went back to their rooms to pack their own belongings. Tal was careful to take only what she needed: her various handmaiden robes, her weapons, and a few small trinkets. The three young women then packed several suitcases full of the Senator's elaborate gowns.

Padmé entered then and saw them packing. "Remember to take my nightgown. And don't forget all the headdresses."

"Of course, milady!" Dormé laughed. "When have we ever forgotten anything?"

The Senator blushed a bit. "I'm sorry. I just get so worried that one of these days I'll forget something I need. But you're right, Dormé, as usual. You always do your job and you do it well. I should stop fretting about the small things."

"Yes, milady. You ought to worry more about the Senate," Araé said, reminding her of the Military Creation Act.

"Of course. I really should go work on my statement to the Senate. I'll let you continue your packing," Padmé said, leaving her handmaidens alone again.

Tal had said nothing during the short interlude. It concerned Padmé. Her young handmaiden was generally silent, speaking only when she needed to ask a question or when someone directly asked Tal about something.

Once, when Padmé had mentioned this, Tal asked, "Am I not doing my duty properly, Senator?" And Padmé could only respond that she was doing it perfectly. And Tal said no more. Padmé was too hesitant to bring it up again.

* * *

Padmé's apartment in the Senatorial apartment complex on Coruscant was untouched and orderly when the three handmaidens entered it. Still, they spent the rest of the day and the next cleaning up and preparing Senator Amidala's room. Araé took care of setting out an appropriate dress for the session of the Senate. Dormé put out the necessary items for Padmé's hair. Tal, on the other hand, checked the apartment to make sure everything was safe and secure. Then she went downstairs to speak to security.

Once everything was prepared, they went to their own rooms to sleep. Tal lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. She felt a terrible sense of foreboding. And she worried for the Senator. So she decided that she would go to the landing platform where Padmé would arrive so she could safely escort the Senator to her apartment. She felt only a little better after this decision, but at least she was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning, Tal woke up worried. The feeling of impending danger was stronger when she awoke than it was the night before. She dressed in a hurry, throwing on a plain dark blue gown and pulling her hair up into a knot at the top of her head. She hid her lightsaber and blaster in her wardrobe as usual.

The Senator's spaceship was scheduled to arrive just before noon, so that Padmé would be able to attend the afternoon's session of Senate. When Tal had about an hour to get to the landing platform, she left Araé and Dormé in the apartment and took a transport to the platform.

She only had to wait there for a few minutes before she saw the spaceship coming. She stayed far out of the way and stood patiently. The two Naboo starfighters landed first. Tal knew that one was piloted by Senator Amidala and one by Captain Typho, who had been the Queen of Naboo's head of security for the last three years. The spaceship landed and the hatch opened shortly after.

Tal watched silently while Cordé, dressed as the Senator, came out of the spaceship, followed by Versé and a few guards. Just as the decoy Senator Amidala was stepping off the ramp, the entire spaceship exploded.

The waiting dignitaries, along with Tal, were knocked off their feet. Immediately, Tal's Jedi reflexes kicked in and she sprang off the ground and raced forward to where the real Senator Amidala was kneeling beside Cordé.

"Milady, I'm so sorry…I failed you, senator," the dying handmaiden said. She gave one last breath before her body went limp.

"No!" Padmé cried.

Tal looked around the platform, but couldn't see anyone with hostile intentions. She surmised that the explosion had been planned long before the Senator's ship arrived, and that the assassin must have planted explosives on the landing platform.

She was certain that the Senator wasn't in danger anymore at the moment as her sense of worry was gone, but she nevertheless wanted to get Padmé away from the platform.

Before she could speak up, Captain Typho said, "Milady, you are still in danger here."

The Senator picked herself up off the ground and declared, looking down at her decoy's body, "I shouldn't have come back."

"This vote is very important," the captain stated. "You did your duty; Cordé did hers. Now come."

When Padmé didn't respond, Tal urged her, "Senator Amidala, please let us take you safely to your apartment. You can't miss the Senate session this afternoon."

It seemed that Padmé hadn't even noticed Tal's presence until now. She was very grateful that her most trusted handmaiden and bodyguard was present. "All right, Tal."

Tal led the way to the transport, which she quickly inspected for any more explosives. The transport was safe, however, and soon the three were back at the Senatorial apartment building. They took the elevator to Senator Amidala's floor, where they were greeted by Dormé and Araé.

The two handmaidens had no idea of the attack, but Captain Typho quickly informed them of all that had happened.

"So Cordé and Versé…" Araé trailed off.

"Are dead," Tal stated bluntly. Though a small part of her felt sadness and pain, she quickly snuffed it out and continued with her duties. She took the Senator to her private bedroom and helped her undress and put on the elaborate gown she would wear to the Senate. She then left the room and called Dormé to prepare Padmé's hair. Araé was already making some lunch for the Senator to eat before leaving.

By the time Senator Amidala had finished dressing, the table was set and food was waiting on the table. Tal had placed the Senator's notes next to her spot so that she could review what she was going to say in front of the Senate.

The Senator had no time to grieve over the loss of her two handmaidens and four guards. She was immediately whisked off to the Senate building after eating. Just before leaving the room with Captain Typho, Jar Jar Binks (who had arrived on Coruscant the day before and was living in the Senator's apartment), and Dormé, Padmé stopped and asked, "Tal? Could you come with us?"

Tal was only slightly surprised. Usually, only one handmaiden accompanied the Senator and it was Dormé's turn to do so. But with the recent threat on the Senator's life, Tal wasn't shocked that Padmé would want her best bodyguard to accompany her. Tal nodded in response to the Senator's request and followed the party to the elevator.

* * *

The Senate was in an uproar when the party from Naboo arrived. Mas Amedda, the Chancellor's majordomo, was shouting, "Order! Senators, we must have order!" But the Senators were yelling at each other and wouldn't stop, even at the orders of the majordomo.

Unnoticed by the rest of the Senate, the pod bearing Senator Amidala left its docking point. Captain Typho was in control of the platform, driving it towards the center of the arena. Padmé sat back on the cushions, her handmaidens on either side of her.

Sighing heavily, she commented to Dormé, "This is why so many systems have seceded from the Republic: too much arguing and not enough listening."

Dormé nodded in agreement, but Tal kept her attention on her surroundings. She didn't believe that there would be danger in the Senate building, but considering the recent assassination attempt, it would be wise to always be on her guard.

They reached a good position for Padmé's statement, which would be less rehearsed than usual. The Senator stood up and took her position at the microphone.

"My noble colleagues," she began, and her voice resonating throughout the Senate arena caused many arguments to stop. "I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!"

The hushed and awed silence that had met her statement burst into applause. Apparently, the Senate had believed her to be dead, Tal mused.

Indeed, Chancellor Palpatine said, "It is with great surprise and joy that the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala."

Padmé immediately launched into her speech. "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target, but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army…but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage…"

A large number of Senators began to boo at this statement. Even Tal thought to herself that it wasn't necessarily a good idea to accuse a Senator.

But Padmé was undeterred. She continued with the rehearsed portion of her address. "I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do it again."

There was booing, but also cheering that began to grow. The Twi'lek Senator, Orn Free Taa, directed his pod to the center and cried, "This is insanity, I say! I move that we defer this vote immediately!"

His suggestion prompted more shouting, but Padmé's voice carried above it all.

"Wake up, Senators…you must wake up! If we offer the Separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

There was some cheering and some booing from the Senate. Padmé faced it all with grace, but Tal could see her shoulders sag a little. How could she do her job to serve the Republic when no one would listen?

Another pod rose next to Senator Amidala's. It was Orn Free Taa, who said, "My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law."

Chancellor Palpatine conceded. "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

Padmé came back to her seat between Dormé and Tal.

"That didn't go too well," she said, sighing again.

"On the contrary, milady, I believe you presented your case very convincingly," Dormé reassured. She glanced across the Senator at Tal, pleading with her eyes that Tal contribute something as well.

She hesitantly spoke. "I think that…despite the recent events that would…lessen the effectiveness of your argument…you spoke clearly and succinctly." Padmé's head turned to look at Tal incredulously. Her handmaiden hardly ever gave advice about her Senatorial duties, preferring to stay away from the politics of her job. Tal cringed at her feeble attempt to comfort her employer. She tried again. "In fact, I think your message was more powerful because of the assassination attempt. That you would still argue against an army when your life was endangered has probably lifted you in the eyes of many Senators."

Tal looked away, towards Captain Typho, who was docking the pod. A hand fell on her shoulder as she stood.

"Thank you, Tal," Padmé said with a genuine smile. Tal only nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

They returned to the Senator's apartments, where Padmé was taken out of her formal dress and clothed in a more comfortable gown. Her hair, too, was put into a simpler headdress instead of the tight knots it had been in before. While Araé and Dormé dealt with the Senator's attire, Tal stood in the main sitting room with Captain Typho.

"The Chancellor wants to see the Senator in his office," Typho informed her.

"She'll be ready in a few minutes," Tal offered as her response.

"Someone planted those explosives on the landing platform," Typho commented, keeping a close eye on Tal's expression. The girl was hard to read, her face usually as telling as a stone. "Whoever was behind it will try again. I'm sure of that."

"As am I."

Padmé exited her bedchamber then, followed closely by Dormé and Araé. She was fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

"The Chancellor sent a message for you to join him, Senator," Typho immediately stated.

"Thank you, Captain Typho," Padmé said. She turned to her handmaidens. "Araé, Dormé, you can stay here. I'd like Tal to come with me though."

"Of course, Senator," Tal acquiesced. Both other girls looked anxious, but Tal suspected they were glad to have a few moments to themselves. She gave them a reassuring glance, letting them know that she wouldn't let anything happen to their Senator. Araé smiled back at her, but Dormé still looked like she wanted to join them.

"Come," Padmé said, heading towards the door. "We shouldn't keep the Chancellor waiting."

Jar Jar, Typho, and Tal followed her to the elevator and downstairs to the transport. Tal checked it for anything dangerous, her senses on alert every moment. She found nothing and allowed herself to sit down across from the Senator, who kept her gaze on her hands.

They arrived at the Republic Executive Building, which was adjacent to the Senate Building. They went directly to the Chancellor's Suite, where the Supreme Chancellor held meetings and had offices. The doors opened for them, and as the party entered, they were joined by two other Senators, Bail Organa and Horox Ryyder, as well as Mas Amedda, the majordomo.

Tal immediately took note of the other occupants of the spacious formal office. The Chancellor was there, of course, as were two of his guards. What bothered Tal was the sight of Jedi. She had not come into contact with any since she left the Order six years ago. She stiffened at the sight of Council Members Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon. The Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee were there was well.

Everyone rose as they entered, and Yoda addressed Padmé. "Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform – terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Padmé said politely, striding forward. Tal remained near the door, watching quietly. "Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

Mace Windu responded, "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo."

Padmé allowed him to finish but boldly spoke her own opinion. "I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

Tal stifled her irritation when the Jedi put down her suspicions.

Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "He is a political idealist, not a murderer."

_And you are the heroes of the Republic, not scheming politicians, and yet you lied to me and to my brother to deceive us, _Tal thought to herself.

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character," Master Windu added.

Yoda spoke again. "But for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are."

Chancellor Palpatine got up from his seat behind his desk and looked out the window at the passing traffic. "Master Jedi, may I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

Bail Organa (the Senator from Alderaan) spoke up. "Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?"

Padmé, too, objected, but for a different reason. "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the –"

"– situation is that serious?" the Chancellor finished for her. "No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!"

Palpatine argued back gently, "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with…an old friend like…Master Kenobi."

He looked to Master Windu, who nodded and said, "That's possible. He has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"This is not necessary, Chancellor," Padmé stated firmly. "I do not need the Jedi to protect me. Senator Organa is right; we have far too few Jedi to spare as it is. And in any case, I have Tal, who is more than competent enough to protect me."

Master Yoda locked his gaze directly on Tal, who forced herself not to shift under its weight. He spoke, "Four years, she has trained. No Jedi is she."

Tal's self control was wavering. She knew she was not a Jedi, but she did not take lightly the suggestion that she couldn't do her duty to protect the Senator.

Palpatine intervened. "Do it for me, milady, please. The thought of losing you is unbearable."

Padmé sighed loudly but nodded in defeat. The Jedi rose once again to leave. As he passed, Mace Windu said, "I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, milady."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Padmé said.

Then the Jedi were gone and Tal relaxed slightly. Padmé motioned for her to come near.

"Tal, I want you to inform Dormé and Araé to expect guests. I don't know how long the Jedi will be with us," she said. Leaning in and speaking in a whisper so no one else would hear. "I'm sorry, Tal. You know I don't need them when I have you, but at least we can see Obi-Wan and Anakin again."

Only then did Tal realize that she would be seeing her brother for the first time in nearly ten years – and Obi-Wan, whom she hadn't seen since Master Novan's funeral. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She concentrated on the present.

"Yes, Senator," she agreed. "Are you certain you don't wish me to stay?"

"Absolutely. Captain Typho can escort me back. I will be fine. And I know how much you hate political discussions. Thank you for everything you've done today."

Tal bowed her head and left the room, feeling less anxious as the distance grew. The Senator would be fine, she kept telling herself as she sat in the air taxi.

Arriving at the Senatorial apartment complex, Tal paid the driver and stepped out. She took the elevator to Padmé's apartment, where she found Dormé watching a holovid and Araé cooking.

"You're back early," Dormé commented, a worried expression on her face.

"Senator Amidala sent me back to tell you that we'll be having company," Tal stated. "The Chancellor requested that we have a Jedi to protect us. And since that Jedi is Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice will be here as well."

"When are they coming?" Araé asked from the kitchen.

"I don't know. Soon after the Senator arrives back from the Chancellor's meeting, I suppose," she answered, sitting down next to Dormé to watch the holovid. But her mind couldn't focus. All she could think about was that she would be seeing Obi-Wan and Anakin again. What would they look like? Obi-Wan wasn't likely to look much different, just a bit older. When she had seen him at the funeral, she had noticed that his hair had grown out longer and he had grown a beard. Other than that, he looked almost exactly the same as four years before. But now…And Anakin! He would be grown up, too.

"Tal?"

She forced her wandering mind to focus on Dormé. Here and now. That's what was important. No point in looking back or wondering about the future.

"Yes, Dormé?"

"Are you frightened? For the Senator?"

"I think we all are," she responded. She noticed that Dormé had turned off the holovid. It appeared that neither of them was able to concentrate much on it.

"Do you think the Jedi will protect her?"

"Yes," Tal said, knowing that it was absolutely true. Not only was Padmé a friend to them, it was their duty to protect her for the time being. "They will keep her safe, even if at the cost of their lives."

"Are you certain?"

"It is their duty and their way of life."

After a brief silence, Dormé stood up and left Tal to her thinking. Only Tal wasn't thinking anymore. She allowed herself this one moment to meditate, to release her inner turmoil into the Force so she could focus when she needed to.

Obi-Wan and Anakin…Would they recognize her? She hardly recognized herself.

* * *

Tal retreated to her room. On Naboo, they shared rooms, but here each handmaiden had her own chamber, which meant that each one was small. There was enough space for a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. It wasn't much different from the one she had had as a Padawan. Except this one was much prettier.

Not that she took note of any of these things. She immediately changed out of her dark blue gown and into a more flattering dress. It was one of the few that didn't match the other handmaidens' gowns. Usually the girls all wore matching robes that hid their features and allowed them to blend in with the shadows. But because they were only going to be in the apartment for the rest of the evening, the handmaidens all chose to wear their own clothing.

Tal's dress was dark blue, with a long split in the front, allowing her to wear dark blue velvet pants underneath for easy movement. The sleeves were tight but not constricting, and the neckline came up to the base of her throat. She strapped her blaster to her upper thigh, letting the skirt cover it. She did the same with her lightsaber on her other leg. She pulled on her well-worn black boots. Braiding her waist-length blonde hair, she wrapped it once around her head and then tied what was left into a bun at the nape of her neck. For the first time in years, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. For the first time in her life, she wondered if others liked what they saw when looking at her. Then she mentally slapped herself and left her room.

She found Dormé carrying a load of bedding towards the rooms at the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing, Dormé?" Tal asked.

"The Jedi need somewhere to sleep," the taller handmaiden answered, nodding towards the empty rooms. But her chin trembled.

"I'll make the beds, Dormé," Tal offered, and she wondered at herself. She hardly ever spoke up. But she felt that she could deal with it better than her sister handmaiden could.

"You sure?"

At Tal's nod, Dormé handed over the pile of linens and slipped into her own bedroom.

Tal steeled herself mentally and entered the first of the rooms. Cordé's room. There were hardly any mementos of the decoy, as none of the handmaidens brought many personal belongings to Coruscant with them. But Tal kept her mind blank, not allowing herself to delve into memories. She stripped the bed of the old sheets (which had already been washed but seemed inappropriate now that decoy was gone) and remade it with the new. She fluffed the pillows and straightened the comforter, then dumped the old bedding outside the door. She entered Versé's room next, doing the same and then grabbing the old bedding to take to the laundry downstairs. She also picked up some other dirty linens and clothes and put them all in a large hamper that would be easier to carry.

As she left the room, she saw Araé setting the table and Dormé making sure that the living room was organized and neat. Although they had just cleaned the day before, Dormé had a habit of busying herself with simple, mundane tasks when troubled.

Tal pressed the button for the elevator and when it opened, she nearly crashed into the Senator herself.

"Sorry!" Tal said immediately, steadying the large basket in her hands.

"It's alright," the Senator assured her handmaiden. "Have the Jedi arrived yet?"

"No, milady."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm taking these to the washers downstairs."

"Alright, but hurry back. The Jedi will be here any minute," Padmé instructed.

"Yes, Senator."

Tal allowed Padmé to exit the elevator, and waited for Captain Typho and Jar Jar Binks to do so as well before entering it. She pushed the button for the first basement. Upon arriving, she headed in the direction of the laundry facilities.

After handing her load to a washing woman, Tal took a detour to the first floor to check the security systems. In the security center, she saw that there was no dangerous activity anywhere near the apartment complex. She thanked the security team there and headed towards the elevators. She ended up having to wait a long time before the next elevator arrived to the first floor. She hurried in and pressed the number for Padmé's apartment floor.

The door opened and she heard the distinct voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi saying, "We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation."

Tal was about to round the bend to the living room when another voice spoke. "We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé, I promise you."

Sensing that an argument was about to start, Tal decided to stay hidden for the moment.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan's voice replied.

Anakin! After ten years, he was right there!

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," Anakin defended himself.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my –"

Obi-Wan suddenly cut off the rest of his sentence when Tal stepped into view. She discovered that she was feeling a multitude of firsts today, as she found herself feeling self-conscious as Obi-Wan stared at her. So she stared right back at him, her face neutral despite the slight warming in her cheeks.

He had not changed, just as she had suspected, but he seemed different in her eyes nonetheless. Perhaps it had something to do with this feeling of being cornered by his gaze.

Suddenly a voice cut through to her slightly foggy mind.

"Tal?"

She turned, her mind suddenly alert again and the blush gone, to face her twin brother. She allowed a smile to creep through – she couldn't help in when Anakin was grinning at her so wildly.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, Anakin, it is me," she responded calmly. "And you've grown."

"You have too, not much, but a little," Anakin laughed at his much shorter sister. He hugged her tightly then let go to look at her. "But you've definitely grown up, little sister."

"_Little_," she scoffed. "By _three minutes_, Anakin. _You _don't seem to have grown up at all!"

Anakin put on a mock-hurt expression. Tal's smile grew a little. It had been a long time since she'd smiled for this long.

"Master," Anakin said, turning to Obi-Wan, who was now smiling pleasantly, "Aren't you going to greet Tal?"

"Of course, Anakin. I just didn't want to interrupt your sibling moment," the older man responded, amused. He addressed Tal. "I had heard that you were one of the Senator's handmaidens, and I was afraid that you were one of the ones on the ship…"

"No, Master Kenobi," Tal answered him with a brief smile. "I am glad to see you are well…both of you."

She sat down beside Padmé, who seemed much happier than she had all day. Almost immediately, however, Padmé rose and suggested that they eat dinner.

"I am aware that the Council has assigned you as my bodyguards, but you are also my friends and guests," she added when she saw Obi-Wan's hesitance.

"Then we would be glad to join you," he politely accepted.

"Tal, will you eat with us?" Padmé asked.

"No thank you, Senator. I already ate with Dormé and Araé," she replied, bowing her head and excusing herself rapidly.

Her room provided little entertainment, so Tal occupied herself with a holobook about the history of Naboo during the pre-human period. She had spent the last six years learning all she could about Naboo so that she could best serve the Senator. It had led to an interest in the ancient history of the planet as well as a fascination of the creatures that lived there.

Dormé interrupted her a few minutes into her reading.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Tal said, setting aside the holobook.

Dormé sat on the end of the bed. "I never knew you had a brother."

Tal gave a small sigh. "I never really shared much about my life before becoming a handmaiden."

"Yes, I've noticed," Dormé said. "And I always respected that. I haven't come here to pester about not telling me or even to ask you about your past. I just came to say that you can trust me if you ever need to say anything. I hope you know that by now."

"I don't trust many people," Tal said reluctantly. "I've been let down in the past."

Dormé nodded. "I guessed as much. But I just thought I'd let you know."

She got up to leave when suddenly Tal was struck with a thought.

"Wait!"

The other handmaiden immediately spun around. "Yes?" She was eager to listen and offer advice if needed.

"It's not really all that important, but…I've never cared about how I look…" Tal trailed off, not daring to look at the handmaiden. "And then today, when I was getting dressed…I wondered how people saw me…Am I pretty, do you think?"

"Yes, very pretty," Dormé answered.

Tal looked at her. "Do you mean that? Or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"

"No, I mean it. I wouldn't say you're as beautiful as the Senator, but then, no one is. But you are very pretty, Tal. I thought you always knew that."

"I never thought about it."

"Until today," Dormé said. "Until a few hours ago."

"Yes," Tal whispered to herself.

"Until you found out that you'd be seeing your brother and Master Kenobi again," Dormé continued to narrow it down.

Tal nodded.

"You knew him before, too, didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Dormé supplied with a sly smile.

"Yes, he was a good friend. One of the best I ever had," Tal answered, confused.

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Dormé!" Tal quietly admonished her.

"Well?"

"I don't know," Tal reluctantly admitted. "Perhaps. I suppose I always wondered what it would be like when I was older and not a child anymore."

Then she closed herself off to meditate. She fell into the Force without conscious preparation or intention. Dormé saw that she was in a trance and left her alone, sensing that Tal had exhausted her ability to open up for the night. She left the room, but not before grinning a little at the confused younger girl. _She _had noticed the stare.

* * *

Tal was abruptly jolted out of her meditation by the sensation of _wrong_. She didn't know what it was but she sprang up from her bed, ignoring the muscle that she pulled by moving too quickly. She hurried down the hall to Padmé's bedroom, where the feeling of _wrongness_ was strongest. She slammed the door open, followed closely by the two Jedi. She didn't need to reach for her lightsaber; Anakin had launched himself onto the bed and cut in half the two poisonous insects that were trying to kill the sleeping Senator.

Padmé sat up suddenly, and Tal barely registered the fact that Captain Typho, Araé, and Dormé rushed into the room because Obi-Wan had jumped out of the window and grabbed a hold of the droid that had left the deadly kouhuns.

Anakin was running out of the room and Tal followed, just as quickly, yelling behind her, "Stay there!" to the Senator and, "Look after her!" to the Captain and handmaidens.

The twins reached the elevator in record time and impatiently waited for the lift to arrive. Anakin jittered nervously as they descended to the lobby, while Tal stretched out her pulled muscle. The doors slid open and the siblings ran to the lot where speeders were parked. Tal headed for the closest one, but Anakin hurriedly explained, "We need an open cockpit. There! That one!"

Anakin was the first to reach the yellow speeder and had already lifted off from the ground before Tal got close enough, so she was forced to make a huge leap into the vehicle.

"What was that, Anakin? Couldn't wait for your sister?" she demanded, only a little mad.

"I knew you could make the jump, Tal. I wouldn't leave you there," Anakin assured her as he wove his way through traffic. "Although, what exactly are you doing here?"

"It's my job to protect the Senator even more than it is yours," she said, and then reverted to the more immediate problem. "How are you going to find Obi-Wan?"

"You'll see," Anakin replied, reaching his mind out to the Force.

* * *

_A/N: So another chapter (finally) done! Just a note about Tal's clothes: The outfit she wears when she sees Anakin and Obi-Wan again is based on the outfit the handmaidens wear in TPM during the Battle of Naboo. I've altered it a little, but that was the original idea. I don't know if you really care, but I've always loved costuming (smiles)._


End file.
